El significado de la libertad
by hokagay
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños al futuro Rey pirata! Colección de one-shots & drabbles. [Abierto a peticiones]
1. 01

Hola, estos son algunos one-shots/drabbles que no me había animado a subir de manera independiente y decidi subirlos todos juntos por el cumpleaños de mi adorado hijo, Luffy. (A pesar de que ya fue su cumpleaños, aun no los habia subido a esta plataforma donde me lee menos gente pero lol)

Espero leer sus comentarios3

* * *

 **Dadan, la madre de dos infames piratas.**

Dadan conoció a Garp hace muchos años, cuando ambos eran un par de mocosos huérfanos intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta en las periferias del reino de goa. Garp siempre tuvo una fuerza monstruosa y una personalidad extravagante, la diversión para él era pelear con las bestias que habitaban en el monte corvo y ganarse el derecho de montar en ellos para que lo llevaran de un lugar a otro. Desde siempre supo que la isla en la que vivían era un lugar muy pequeño para él, que estaba destinado a cosas más grandes, así que se unió a la marina porque quería pelear contra gente más fuerte que él y cambiar el mundo desde dentro de la institución más importante de la justicia.

Dadan sabe también que siempre hubo solo dos opciones para la gente como ellos, convertirse en un aliado de la ley o en un criminal buscado.

Dadan por su parte nunca podría estar del lado de la justicia corrupta, la misma que trabaja como perros de los nobles y reprime al civil que necesita de su ayuda. Ella decidió volverse un bandido, el pequeño mundo que ofrecía su isla natal era suficiente para ella y sus robos eran siempre calculados, ella no es fuerte como Garp pero si lo suficientemente inteligente como para nunca ser atrapada. Lo que empezó como una carrera delictual solitaria se trasformó en una familia de bandidos y prontamente fueron conocidos en todo Goa como "La familia Dadan".

Garp volvía intermitentemente a la isla, tanto como su carrera en ascenso dentro de los altos rangos de la marina le permitía y en esos momentos olvidaban el camino que cada uno eligió, solo eran dos amigos de infancia compartiendo un trago y viejas historias. Hasta que un día Garp llego al monte corvo donde la familia había levantado su base hace algunos años, cargando a un mocoso de un mes, su viejo amigo le dio pocas explicaciones, de cómo la madre del niño murió luego de darlo a luz y que su padre era el difunto Rey pirata. Un niño que no debería haber nacido con todos los esfuerzo que la marina hizo para hacer desaparecer la sangre de Roger. Sin mucha opción Dadan lo acoge y ve a Garp partir.

A Dadan nunca le ha interesado ser madre, no es que al ser la líder de un grupo de bandidos tenga tiempo como para preocuparse por esa clase de cosas pero siempre ha sido débil cuando se trata de niños y tal vez eso se deba a su propia infancia desprotegida. Entonces Dadan acoge al mocoso, le da de comer y hace que alguno de sus muchachos le ayude a cambiarle los pañales, Ace solo llora cuando tiene hambre o necesita un cambio de pañal, el resto del tiempo se mantiene en silencio mientras mira fuera de la ventana las nubes pasar o simplemente duerme sin saber del mundo que maldice su sangre.

 **#**

Ace crece siendo un niño enérgico y grosero, no es que siendo criado por bandidos pudiera haber resultado un caballero. Es naturalmente fuerte pero eso no es suficiente para sobrevivir así que Dadan lo presiona y le dice que tiene que comenzar a traer comida a la mesa si es que quiere comer; los animales del bosque son peligrosos pero lo ayudaran a desarrollar otras habilidades que le serán de utilidad en el futuro. A pesar de todo Ace no habla demasiado y se mantiene distante con todos, incluso con Dadan.

 **#**

El chico lo sabe, cómo se enteró Dadan no comprende pero es evidente que conocer la verdad sobre sus raíces lo afecto. Sus ojos, antes llenos de curiosidad infantil se volvieron vacíos con un odio profundo por el mundo (y por sí mismo) que la aterra.

La única razón que Ace encontró para vivir en este mundo que lo odia es odiar al mundo de vuelta.

Dadan no sabe qué hacer, ella no es capaz de decir ni Ace capaz de escuchar:

 _"Tú no eres los pecados de tu padre"_

 **#**

Ace se vuelve cada vez más salvaje y sus ojos cada vez son más oscuros.

Dadan teme por él y de él.

 **#**

El bastardo de Garp tiene las agallas de regresar después de diez años de ausencia, ha envejecido de manera alarmante pero eso no tiene importancia cuando el vicealmirante tiene la astucia de sujetar a un mocoso frente de ella para pedirle que cuide de él también.

– Oye, Luffy, diles "Hola" –

– Hola – dice el mocoso alzando el brazo de mala gana para saludar

– ¿Quién es ese niño? – pregunta Magra detrás de ella

– Él es mi nieto – responde Garp, su rostro inusualmente serio y sus labios en una fina línea.

Dadan se niega rotundamente pero el bastardo saca a relucir el prontuario delictual que ella y la familia tiene, amenazándola una vez más a encerrarla sino coopera con él y ella termina cediendo al notar la desesperación que hay en los ojos de Garp mientras la mira, la súplica oculta de que no lo cuestione y simplemente tome al molesto mocoso bajo su cuidado.

Es momentos después que Dadan lo entiende. El mocoso es el hijo de Dragon, el criminal más peligroso y buscado del mundo, este es otro niño con sangre considerada maldita corriendo por sus venas y Dadan no cree ser capaz de soportar ver como otro niño bajo su cuidado es aplastado por el mundo, bajo el peso de ser considerado el hijo de un demonio con una sangre maldita.

 **#**

Luffy es un niño extraño incluso para ser el nieto de Garp. Dadan recuerda haber visto un par de veces a Dragon pero ese chico siempre fue diferente a su padre, como si calculara cada movimiento que él y otros a su alrededor hacían.

Luffy persigue a Ace de un lugar a otro aun cuando Ace hace todo tipo de esfuerzos para mantenerlo alejado, el chico con ese enorme sombrero de paja corre cada día tras Ace sin darse por vencido y Dadan solo observa, pensando cuánto tiempo más hasta el niño crea que ya no vale la pena seguir intentándolo.

 **#**

Algo debe haber pasado entre los dos y el tercer mocoso, Sabo, porque a pesar de que el cambio es sutil y casi imperceptible para otra persona, Dadan lo nota.

La manera en que Ace suele molestar a Luffy para que mejore no es cruel y es principalmente para que se vuelva más fuerte, los tres segundos que espera a que el chico de goma le siga el paso, la manera en que se preocupa de que Luffy siempre esté detrás de ellos mientras cazan o pelean con gente en Edge Town.

Un día llegan a casa proclamando una hermandad, haciendo travesuras en la hora del baño y riendo como si fueran niños normales. La vuelven loca y un poco homicida con lo grosero que son los tres pequeños bastardos pero los adora.

Son sus niños.

Los hijos que nunca quiso pero que no cambiara por nada del mundo.

 **#**

Hay una escoria pirata apuntando a uno de sus niños con un arma y sin dudarlo toma el cañón desviando la bala, blande su hacha intentando hacer retroceder al antiguo pirata. Los muchachos de su familia se acercan rápidamente, asegurándose que tanto como Ace y Luffy estén a salvo ahora que han llegado. Sabo no está por ninguna parte pero Dadan se tranquiliza un poco al saber que al menos de momento se encuentra a salvo en la jaula que la casa de sus padres nobles significa para él.

– ¡Tú eres la jefa simio de la montaña corvo! – dice el cretino de Blue jam –

– ¡Soy la bandida de montaña, Dadan! – Ella responde, con su rostro alzado en orgullo porque esa es la forma en que ella escogió vivir su vida. Mira de reojo hacia atrás, Luffy está siendo cuidado por uno de sus bandidos y Ace ya se ha puesto de pie nuevamente – Por alguna extraña razón, soy la madre adoptiva de estos niños. ¡Y aunque no sea su verdadera madre, no me quedaré a ver como intentan matarlos!

Su táctica de intimidación fracaso y en su plan de escape no contaba con Ace no queriendo retroceder, así que se queda firme en su lugar, sosteniendo firmemente su hacha y rogando a los dioses en los que no cree que le permitan a Ace y ella volver a casa a salvo cuando la pesadilla termine.

 **#**

El fuego los rodeaba y no había manera de escapar, Dadan ocupo su cuerpo como escudo para atravesar las llama y que Ace no fuera herido, cuando cayó cansada y adolorida… él cargo su cuerpo, la cuido y trato sus heridas lo mejor que supo. Ace se negó a abandonarla a pesar de que se lo pidió. Cuando volvieron a casa, su cuerpo aun dolía horrores y solo quería un trago de sake para pasar el trago amargo que lo transcurrido en grey terminal dejo en su boca, pero esos dioses de los que tanto reniega le demostraron que si existen, pero en forma de bastardos desalmados con suficiente poder para quedar impunes por crímenes que llevarían a cualquier otro a Impel Down.

– ¡Sabo está muerto, un dragon celestial disparo contra su barco! –

Luffy llora y Ace quien nunca ha sabido lidiar de otra manera con sus emociones, se enfurece y toma su arma con la intención de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Dadan ve sus intenciones y rápidamente lo reduce contra el piso, sus vendajes manchándose del rojo de su propia sangre al hacer tanto esfuerzo con un cuerpo dañado.

– Detente, maldito mocoso – dice Dadan, sujetando a Ace por los hombros contra el piso – ¿Cómo puedes seguir actuando tan confianzudamente cuando ni siquiera eres fuerte? ¿Qué harás si vas? ¡Solo vas a morir! ¡Morirás y la gente se olvidara de ti mañana! ¡Eso es todo lo que has logrado hasta el momento!

Los ojos de Ace están desorbitados, su respiración agitada y Dadan sabe que sus palabras no han hecho más que enojarlo, pero Ace necesita aprender esto ahora antes de que termine muerto por actuar impulsivamente.

– ¡Fue el reino quien mato a Sabo! ¡Este mundo! ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? – Pregunta Dadan, remeciéndolo por el cuello de la remera con desesperación – Tu padre cambio la era cuando murió ¡cuando seas tan importante como él, podrás hacer lo que se te plazca!

Pide que aten a Ace al árbol, mientras el chico no deja de gritar y Luffy sigue llorando desconsoladamente… y Dadan quisiera poder llorar, también.

 **#**

Es un sueño de ser más libre que nadie lo que logra que Luffy y Ace superen su perdida, no es de inmediato y el dolor persiste, pero logran encontrar consuelo en que están vivos y pueden cumplir sus sueños por el hermano que perdieron.

 **#**

Dadan no estaba presente cuando ocurrió y cuando llego solo vio a Luffy acostado, cubierto en vendajes y con Ace junto a él sujetando su mano mientras duerme.

Fue entonces cuando Magra le conto sobre las lágrimas de Ace.

Ace a quien Dadan no ha visto llorar desde que era un bebe.

Ace quien no lloro frente a nadie luego de que Sabo murió.

Ace estaba tan aterrado ante la idea de poder perder a Luffy por su propia negligencia que lloro, culpándose a sí mismo y pidiéndole perdón a Luffy. Desde ese momento el cambio en Ace fue absoluto y si no lo hubiera conocido desde que usaba pañales la misma Dadan no hubiera creído que era la misma persona.

Luffy se volvió el centro del mundo de Ace sin que el mismo Ace se diera cuenta. Y lo mismo podía decirse de Luffy, con ojos siempre brillantes en admiración y cariño por su hermano mayor a quien amaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

 **#**

Ace partió cuando cumplió 17 años como prometió.

Llevándose un collar de Dadan entre sus pertenecías y dejando atrás su agradecimiento por la mujer que lo cuido durante tantos años.

Dadan lloro esa noche, entre cigarrillos y el alivio que el peso del mundo no hundió a su niño como ella siempre temió.

Ahora es un hombre libre, solo otro pirata más en el mar intentando cumplir su sueño y sin importar cuanto la regañe Garp por dejarlo ir, cuando vea el rostro de Ace en un cartel de recompensa sabrá que valió la pena.

 **#**

Pasan tres meses antes de que noticias de Ace lleguen, es un cartel de se busca con una foto de su sonrisa arrogante y ojos peligrosos. El precio que se paga por su cabeza es de 25.000.000 millones de bellis.

Una fiesta se arma rápidamente para celebrar, sake y comida, las viejas historias del mocoso que cuidaron desde que era un bebé y la risa contagiosa de Luffy mientras sostiene en alto el cartel de se busca de su hermano, prometiendo que su primera recompensa será más alta que la de Ace.

 **#**

Las noticias sobre Ace siguen llegando pero después de un tiempo su recompensa no sube de los 500.000.000 millones de bellis, es extraño pero no preocupante, el mocoso es fuerte después de todo e incluso lejos mantiene a Luffy motivado, quien promete no perder mientras entrena con más dedicación que antes.

 **#**

Tres años pasaron y es el momento de que Luffy abandone la isla, como prometió incluso antes de conocer a sus hermanos. Ha crecido mucho del pequeño mocoso que Dadan conoció pero en ciertos aspectos sigue siendo el mismo y ella espera que ese lado positivo e inocente de Luffy no cambie nunca.

– Me estoy yendo, ¿no van a ir a despedirme? – Pregunta Luffy, sin poder contener su emoción mientras se mueve de un lado a otro – ¡oye!

– Oh, cállate. El alcalde y Makino nos conocen, pero asustaríamos al resto de los aldeanos si bajáramos de la montaña – dice Dadan, dándole la espalda al igual que hizo cuando Ace partió– Solo vete.

– Entiendo – dice Luffy, hay un pequeño puchero en sus labios – bueno, entonces chicos, ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Todos los bandidos están avergonzados por sus palabras y mueven sus manos sin saber que hacer realmente.

– Oh, cierto. ¡Dadan, odio a los bandidos de montaña! – dice el mocoso, como si ella necesitara que él le recordara eso –

– Cállate, tu pequeño mocoso –

– ¡pero a ustedes los quiero! – dice Luffy, sonriendo con cariño –

Y Dadan no puede evitar llorar, de alegría, de pena, de alivio, de orgullo.

– No digas cosas tontas como esas, y solo piérdete, maldito seas – responde Dadan, con un pañuelo contra su nariz aunque las lágrimas no dejan de caer

– ¿Oh, estas llorando? –

– ¡No estoy llorando!–

 **…**

El bote que Luffy elige para partir es pequeño pero Dadan sabe que tiene un valor especial para el mocoso porque el mismo junto el dinero para comprarlo. Todas las personas de la villa foosha se han reunido en el puerto para ver a Luffy partir y Dadan, a pesar de todo lo que dijo se encuentra escondida viendo como su niño pequeño parte a cumplir su sueño.

– ¡Sabo, mírame! – Grita Luffy al cielo con ambos brazos alzados – ¡Voy a salir al mar ahora!

La sonrisa en los labios de Dadan es agridulce, después de tantos años esos dos niños suyos siguen pensando en su hermano perdido y viviendo el sueño que le fue arrebatado en su lugar. El bote de Luffy se aleja lentamente de la costa, el chico de goma rema lejos de su hogar al mar que lo ha estado llamando desde hace años. El rey de la costa intenta hundir su barco pero con solo golpe es derribado por Luffy.

– wow, venció a ese rey marino con un solo golpe – dice Dogra impresionado–

– Se ha vuelto bastante fuerte – coincide Dadan, sus ojos brillan con las lágrimas que se niega a derramar. Su niño es fuerte, podrá arreglárselas bien en el mundo y pronto tendrá noticias de él, Dadan ya tiene designado el lugar en que su cartel de se busca será colgado.

 **#**

El cartel de se busca de Luffy llega cuando ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde su partida y el mocoso ni siquiera ha entrado al Grand Line aun.

Su recompensa es de 30.000.000 millones de bellis, haciéndolo el más buscado en la historia del East blue y Dadan no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa.

El mocoso tenía razón cuando dijo que su recompensa sería más alta que la de Ace y Dadan solo puede preguntarse qué habrá hecho Luffy para conseguir tamaña suma de dinero por su cabeza.

 **#**

Solo dos semanas después un nuevo cartel de recompensa llega junto con el periódico. La recompensa de Luffy es ahora 100.000.000 millones de bellis y Dadan no puede evitar preguntarse en qué clase de problemas se está metiendo ese niño idiota.

Sus muchachos dicen que una recompensa de ese tamaño merece una celebración y el sake rápidamente comienza a cambiar de mano, todos hablan emocionados sobre el chico de goma que tanto llegaron a querer.

 **#**

Es Makino quien los sorprende con el tercer cartel de se busca de Luffy y con el periódico que corrobora aquel aumento en su recompensa. Luffy declaro la guerra al gobierno mundial al invadir Ennies lobby y quemarla hasta sus cimientos.

Dadan sabe que no hay que creer en todo lo que los periódicos controlados por el mismo gobierno mundial dicen y que debe haber una historia detrás de tal acto por parte de Luffy pero de cualquier manera se siente orgullosa. Luffy es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse al mundo que tanto le ha arrebatado, ya no es el niño pequeño que solo podía llorar la pérdida de su hermano.

Otros siete carteles llegan junto con el de Luffy, esas siete personas son parte de su tripulación y se sorprende al ver la variedad de personas, todos lo suficientemente dementes como para seguir a ese niño suyo.

Otra celebración es hecha por la nueva recompensa y Makino se queda a compartir con ellos, contando una vieja historia de cómo Luffy consiguió su sombrero de paja de un reconocido pirata.

 **#**

Las manos de Dadan tiemblan mientras sostiene el periódico y escucha a algunos de sus muchachos hablarle con preocupación, pero ella no puede prestarles atención y solo lee una y otra vez lo que dice en el periódico.

Ace ha sido capturado por la marina y la fecha de su ejecución ya ha sido decidida, será dentro de tres semanas en Marineford.

Dadan llora esa noche y las que siguen sin lograr encontrar consuelo.

 **#**

Nuevas noticias sobre Luffy llegan, todos sus muchachos han estado igual de decaídos que ella con la ejecución de Ace rondando sobre sus cabezas y creyeron que encontrarían un poco de felicidad al leer las noticias sobre el pequeño pirata, pero no fue así.

Luffy y su tripulación desaparecieron en el archipiélago Sabaody luego de golpear y secuestrar a un Dragon celestial. El periódico dice que fueron derrotados por un Shichibukai y que es posible que nunca se vuelva a saber de ellos.

Y por primera vez en su vida Dadan reza por la seguridad de Luffy. No importa que haya sido derrotado, pero por favor que siga con vida.

 **#**

No importa cuánto sake beba, nunca es lo suficiente como para ahogar su dolor. Le arrebataron a su niño, el mundo lo mato en el nombre de la absoluta justicia y de Luffy no ha habido más noticias que la foto de él llorando junto al cuerpo del hermano que vio morir frente a sus ojos.

Dadan no ha salido del bar de Makino en una semana, bebiendo, llorando y lamentándose que tal vez si no los hubiera dejado convertirse en piratas ambos chicos estarían ahora a salvo. Una gran conmoción se arma fuera del bar y cuando escucha la voz de Garp Dadan enfurece y toma su mazo.

– Oye Garp – Dice Dadan quedando de frente con el vicealmirante, a este hombre que considero su amigo pero que ahora no puede ni ver por el odio y el dolor – ¡Tienes las agallas de mostrar tu cara por aquí!

Dadan alza su mazo y lo golpea pero Garp no hace el mínimo esfuerzo de esquivar su ataque.

– No interfieran – dice Garp a sus marinos quienes han cargado sus armas y apuntan a Dadan– Es una conocida.

– ¡Estuviste en ese campo de batalla! – Dice Dadan, olvidando su mazo y abalanzándose sobre Garp para sujetarlo de las solapas de su capa – ¡Estuviste frente a ellos! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste por ellos? ¿Qué hiciste por ellos? – Pregunta Dadan con desesperación, remeciéndolo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué dejaste morir a Ace!? – Pregunta Dadan, llorando de la impotencia y las heridas de su corazón aún abiertas al pensar en la cruel manera que su hijo fue asesinado – ¿Elegiste tu trabajo sobre tu familia? – Su puño cae con fuerza sobre el rostro de Garp una y otra vez –

– ¡Oye, Garp! ¿¡Y tú eres un héroe de la marina!? – Su puño derecho cae nuevamente sobre el rostro de Garp, haciéndolo sangrar– ¡Vete al infierno, viejo de porquería!

Dadan escucha como alguno de sus muchachos le piden que se detenga y se calme pero ella simplemente no puede, necesita saber que hizo Garp por sus niños cuando más lo necesitaban.

– ¡Di algo, Garp! ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? – Dadan lo sujeta para hacerlo ponerse de pie – ¡Escoria inhumana!

– ¡Garp-san es el que peor lo está pasando porque estuvo ahí y no pudo ayudarlos! – dice Makino, interponiéndose entre ella y Garp

– Te equivocas – Dice Dadan, desviando su mirada antes de mirar nuevamente a Makino con resolución– Eso no es verdad. ¡El que peor lo está pasando es Luffy! – Makino se mantiene en silencio y lágrimas caen de sus ojos cuando se da cuenta que lo que dice Dadan es verdad – ¡Él amaba muchísimo a su hermano!

El alcalde pregunta si ha habido noticias de Luffy y para el alivio de Dadan es posible que Luffy esté vivo ya que logró escapar en un submarino.

– Luffy es un tonto – Dice Dadan, dándole la espalda a Garp – pero estaré de su lado sin importar en qué clase de pirata se convierta. Se me parte el corazón cuando pienso en cómo debe estar sintiéndose ahora… ¡Luffy, no te rindas!

Dadan tenía tres hijos.

El mundo le arrebato a dos demasiado pronto.

Y solo puede esperar que el mundo no sea tan cruel como para arrebatarle al tercero porque sabe que no sería capaz de soportar el dolor.

 **#**

Cuando el periódico con una fotografía de Luffy regresando a Marineford y presentado sus respetos por los caídos en la guerra llego, Dadan sintió que volvía a respirar y acompañada de sus muchachos se dirigió a cierto lugar dentro del bosque, una casa en el árbol hecho por tres niños con grandes sueños hace algunos años atrás.

– ¡Mira Ace! – Dice Dadan, sosteniendo el periódico en alto, en dirección de la casa del árbol. Todos sus muchachos lloran de felicidad al ver que Luffy sobrevivió y está listo para volver a darle pelea al mundo – ¡Luffy sigue vivo gracias a que lo salvaste! – Y Dadan no puede contener más las lágrimas porque tiene al menos el leve consuelo de que Ace murió entre los brazos de la persona que más (lo) amaba en este mundo – ¡Ahora puedes descansar en paz!

 **#**

Dos años toma para que nuevamente haya noticias sobre Luffy. El periódico muestra una foto de su sonrisa confianzuda y la cicatriz en su pecho que muestra con orgullo.

Y Dadan solo puede esperar en la pequeña isla de la que nunca ha salido, que el futuro Rey tome control del mar y las noticias de la grandeza que dejara a su paso hagan noticia en el periódico.


	2. 02

Este one-shot contiene spoilers del capitulo **666** del manga si es que no han prestado atención a las portadas.

* * *

 **No subestimes los milagros: Bon-chan e Iva-chan**

– ¡ _Mugiwara-boy_! –

Todos los tripulantes del sunny se detienen en medio de sus actividades al escuchar una voz desconocida en medio del bendito mar y como siempre el capitán es el primero en actuar, corriendo al costado izquierdo del barco y moviendo su mano enérgicamente en forma de saludo al haber divisado a quien lo llamaba.

– ¡Luffy! – Regaña Nami, corriendo para llegar junto a él y golpearlo en la cabeza – ¡Es peligroso que hagas ese tipo de cosas, no sabemos si es un enemigo!

– Pero no es un enemigo, Nami – se queja Luffy, alzando ambos brazos – ¡Es Iva-chan!

– ¿Ivankov? – Pregunta Jinbe, el sonido que hacen sus getas contra la cubierta anuncia su presencia – ¿Qué hará aquí?

– ¿El comandante del ejército revolucionario, Ivankov? – Pregunta Robin desde su lugar en la terraza – Recuerdo haber leído en los periódicos hace dos años que se los vio juntos en la guerra

– Jinbe, Iva y yo estuvimos juntos en Impel Down y luego en Marineford – dice Luffy, su voz tiene un deje suave como en todas esas pocas veces en las que habla de la guerra – Le debo mucho.

– Entonces hay que permitir que su barco se acerque – concluye Nami, haciéndole algunas señas a Franky quien ya estaba junto al timón para detener el barco. Algunos minutos pasan antes de que el llamativo barco de la reina de los okamas quede junto al Sunny.

– ¡Iva-chan! – grita Luffy una vez Ivankov sube a bordo del Sunny. Todos los sombreros de paja que no conocían al comandante del ejército revolucionario lo observan con incredulidad debido a sus extravagantes prendas de vestir al igual que las de sus acompañantes que no han bajado del barco.

– Has crecido mucho, caramelito – responde Iva, mientras mira a Luffy de arriba a abajo al notar la poderosa aura que el chico ahora tiene alrededor de él y que dos años atrás no tenía –

– Ivankov, ha pasado tiempo – saluda Jinbe de manera cortes –

– Jinbe, entonces lo que los periódicos dicen es verdad, ¿por qué no me sorprende que te hayas unido a la tripulación de mugiwara- _boy_? – dice Ivankov –

– No hay nada de malo en pertenecer a la tripulación del futuro rey pirata – responde Jinbe –

– ¡Iva, Iva! – Dice Luffy, intentando llamar la atención del comandante del ejército revolucionario y teniendo el resultado querido – Estos son mis nakamas – dice el capitán del sombrero de paja, señalando a toda su tripulación que se ha reunido en la cubierta – Zoro, mi espadachín; Nami, mi navegante; Sanji, mi cocinero; Ussop nuestro mentiroso y tirador; Chopper mi doctor; Robin, mi arqueóloga; Franky, mi carpintero; Brook, mi músico y tú ya conoces a Jinbe.

– Un gusto conocerlos, caramelitos, Mugiwara- _boy_ me hablo mucho de ustedes – Dice Iva, inclinando su cabeza en saludo y sonriendo al ver lo orgulloso que Luffy luce de su tripulación.

– ¿Qué hace el Rey del infierno aquí? – pregunta Sanji, lo más alejado posible de Iva y recordando sus dos años de entrenamiento –

– Así que en realidad si eras un miembro de la tripulación de mugiwara- _boy_ – dice Iva, y su sonrisa manda escalofríos por la espalda del cocinero –

– ¿Se conocen? – Pregunta Ussop– ¿Dónde estuviste en tus dos años de entrenamiento, Sanji?

– ¡Lo único que ustedes necesitan saber es que estuve en el infierno! – grita Sanji, callando a Ivankov quien iba a responder por el –

– Respondiendo la pregunta de Sanji- _boy_ , estoy aquí para cumplir el deseo de un adorado caramelito que quería reencontrarse con mugiwara- _boy_ – contesta Iva –

– ¿Alguien que quiere verme? – pregunta Luffy, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado –

– ¡Ven, caramelito! – grita Iva en dirección de su barco y cuando los más antiguos miembros de la tripulación reconocen a esa persona que Ivankov llamo están confundidos, sobre todo por las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de su capitán que con brazos abiertos recibe a la persona que sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos –

– ¡Bon-chan! – Exclama Luffy, abrazando al okama quien devuelve su abrazo con la misma intensidad – ¡Estas vivo! ¡Yo creí…yo creí que…! – dice Luffy, sin poder terminar sus oraciones porque el alivio que siente es tan grande y esta tan feliz de que su amigo este bien –

– ¡No bromees, los okamas no mueren! – dice Bon-chan, reticente de dejar ir a Luffy de su abrazo pero sabe que es necesario. Iva intenta limpiar sus propias lágrimas ante tan conmovedora escena –

– ¡Bon-chan, gracias, muchas gracias! – dice Luffy, para sorpresa de todos haciendo una ligera reverencia para demostrar lo agradecido que se encuentra – ¡muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí!

– Mugi-chan, levanta la cabeza. Somos amigos y yo quería ayudarte – dice Bon clay, tomando a Luffy por el mentón para hacer que se enderece –

– Pero te falle, Bon-chan. Yo no pude salvar… – Dice Luffy, incapaz de completar su oración al ser interrumpido por el okama pero de todos modos todos saben lo que iba a decir –

– Debe haber sido muy duro, Mugi-chan – dice el okama, abrazando a Luffy como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita ser consolado – Iva-sama me conto todo lo que paso y mi corazón llora en solo pensar en tu dolor.

– Estoy bien, ahora estoy con mis nakamas – contesta Luffy, y Bon Clay entiende que no es algo de lo que a Luffy le guste hablar, él es el capitán y debe permanecer fuerte porque si el duda… sus nakamas no tendrán en quien confiar.

– ¡Hay rostros nuevos! – Exclama Bon, mirando a Brook y Franky, y no puede disimular su sorpresa al ver a su antigua compañera de Baroque Works – ¡M-Miss all Sunday!

– _fufufu_ , aquí no necesito ocultar mi nombre – responde la arqueóloga de la tripulación – Solo dime Robin, Bon-chan, gracias por ayudar a mi capitán.

– ¿Y cómo escaparon de Impel Down? – pregunta Jinbe –

– Una fuga planeada por los caramelitos de Newkama Land – explica Iva – Dragon quiere que movilicemos a nuestra gente y el mensaje llego a nuestros aliados del ejército revolucionario que aún estaban dentro de Impel Down, así que al igual que hace dos años, crearon una revuelta dentro y escaparon aprovechando la ausencia de Magellan.

– ¡Eso es impresionante! – Dice Luffy – Ese tipo del veneno es muy fuerte.

– Yo soy el encargado de hacer llegar a los caramelitos a nuestra nueva base y cuando vi a Bon-boy no pude negarme a su pedido – dice el comandante del ejército revolucionario –

– ¡Entonces hay que celebrar! – Dice el capitán – ¡Una fiesta por la libertad de nuestros amigos y por habernos reencontrado con Bon-chan! ¡Sanji, comida!

– Si, si – dice el cocinero, moviendo su mano para quitarle énfasis al capitán pero aun así camina en dirección a la cocina mientras arremanga su camisa – ahora mismo comienzo a cocinar

– ¡Brook, música! – dice el joven de goma antes de voltear en dirección del barco de Iva – ¡Y ustedes vengan, hay espacio aquí en el sunny!

– Por supuesto, Luffy-san – dice Brook, sacando su guitarra y comenzando a tocar algunas melodías. La gente de Newkamaland suben a bordo del sunny y de inmediato son arrastrados al ambiente festivo y alegre de sus tripulantes.

– Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo – Dice Nami–

– Luffy-kun las contara cuando esté preparado – responde el Gyojin, negando con la cabeza cuando ve que varios okamas están imitando el baile con palos en la nariz que el capitán siempre hace – Muchas cosas dolorosas pasaron durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados

– Además él es el capitán – dice Zoro, sobresaltando a Nami quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia – Su carga es más pesada que la nuestra y cree que perderá nuestra confianza si muestra debilidad

– ¿Y culpa de quien es eso? – Recrimina Nami – No creas que se me olvido que fuiste tú quien le metió eso en la cabeza con lo que paso con Ussop

– Déjame tranquilo, bruja – se queja Zoro – Era lo que Luffy necesitaba en ese momento

– ¡Nami, Zoro, Jinbe! – Grita el capitán, quien está bailando con Bon Clay. Ivankov está hablando con Robin sobre su tiempo con el ejército revolucionario – ¡Es una fiesta, vengan a compartir! ¡Es una orden de su capitán!

Zoro solo niega con la cabeza antes de pedir sake, Jinbe solo se acerca al grupo y Nami se queja de que hacen muchas fiestas pero igualmente se sienta a compartir con todos.

* * *

Iva siempre agrega el " _boy_ " al final del nombre de los hombres ji~ y poner "sombrero de paja" en vez de mugiwara no me sentaba bien.

Bon Clay se referia a Luffy siempre como "Mugi-chan".

Ademas me encanta que Luffy les agrege el sufijo "Chan" a Iva y Bon.


	3. 03

Hola, Atzuko-San pidio un one-shot desde el pov de Makino y ese sera el siguiente, muchas gracias por leer y por reviews.

Este capitulo ya estaba listo desde hace algún one-shot contiene LawLu 'establecido'. Luffy es el Rey pirata y Law un emperador.

 **Advertencias** : muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 **Él es tu sol. (Law x Luffy)**

Una pequeña sonrisa juega en los labios de Law al sentir los ásperos dedos de Luffy trazando el contorno del tatuaje de su pecho mostrando especial interés en la figura del Jolly Roger de los piratas Heart. A pesar de la dulce atmosfera que los rodea, Luffy ha estado extrañamente silencioso a lo largo de la noche y Law no puede evitar sentir que algo está mal, desea preguntar qué ocurre pero tiene miedo de escuchar una respuesta que no sea de su agrado

– Hey, Torao – dice Luffy llamando la atención del cirujano, quien voltea su rostro para quedar mirando en su dirección y no al techo sobre ellos –

– ¿Hmm…? – murmura Law tanteando sobre la cama para encontrar la pequeña mano de Luffy y sostenerla entre la suya mientras entrelaza sus dedos –

– ¿Sabías que Gold Roger no fue capturado por la marina? – Dice Luffy, mientras Law lo mira de manera inquisidora, instándole a que continúe con aquella información que desconocía – Él estaba realmente enfermo y no había cura alguna para su enfermedad, así que navego por el Grand Line y se convirtió en el Rey de los piratas, su última orden como capitán fue desintegrar su tripulación y un año después se entregó a la marina

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunta Law impresionado, recordando aquella imagen de un viejo periódico donde mostraban el cuerpo del antiguo Rey de los piratas siendo atravesado por dos sables mientras debajo de su peculiar bigote sonreía ampliamente–

– Rayleigh nos contó hace algunos años, cuando lo conocimos en Sabaody– responde Luffy, su expresión se vuelve inusualmente suave y Law siente su estómago pesado porque las manos de Luffy tiemblan entre las suyas. Law recuerda a Luffy peleando contra Doflamingo y sus manos nunca temblaron. Law recuerda a Luffy de pie solo por su fuerza de voluntad mientras peleaban con Kaido y sus manos tampoco temblaban entonces. Law recuerda a Luffy enfrentando a Big mom aun gravemente herido después de haber peleado contra la que era la criatura más fuerte del mundo y sus manos tampoco temblaban (aun cuando sus piernas si lo hacían, por el esfuerzo que le tomaba el simple hecho de permanecer de pie) – No sé cómo decir esto, Law.

– ¿Decir qué? – Pregunta Trafalgar, ignorando si es que suena algo desesperado y aterrado porque Luffy nunca lo llama por su nombre a menos que la situación sea importante o grave –

– Estoy enfermo – Responde Luffy, cambiando su posición sobre la cama para terminar sentado mirando al cirujano directamente a los ojos, quien parece aún no procesar la información – Mis órganos internos están gravemente dañados al igual que mis músculos y mi corazón no está mucho mejor… Chopper dice que se debe a la exigencia que mis técnicas tienen sobre mi cuerpo y otras cosas que no entendí bien mientras él lloraba.

Law no sabe qué decir ni que sentir.

Vacío, es la palabra que más se aproxima para describir cómo se siente.

Esa es la única palabra que puede encontrar en su extenso vocabulario para describir la horrible opresión en su pecho que le dificulta respirar con normalidad. Vacío es lo que queda de su mundo al imaginar una vida sin la risa infantil de Luffy, sin la voz aguda exigiendo algo para comer o animando una fiesta que ha surgido de la nada, sin los ojos oscuros bañados en lujuria cuando dejan fluir su pasión, sin las manos cálidas acariciando su rostro o envolviendo su cintura en un abrazo y sin aquella sonrisa amable que parece ser la cura a todas las estúpidas preocupaciones que Law tiene en la cabeza.

– Law – el joven de goma susurra mientras sus dedos se deslizan por el rostro del mayor de manera reconfortante; y que Luffy sea quien está intentando consolar a Law cuando es él quien va a morir le dan ganas de llorar –

– Déjame realizar la operación de la eterna juventud en ti – dice Law luego de repasar breve instantes en sus conocimientos médicos. El cirujano no duda en las capacidades de Chopper a la hora de dar un análisis y encontrar curas para enfermedades, pero la fruta del diablo que Law consumió tiene la capacidad de dar la vida eterna a otro sujeto – Curara cualquier enfermedad que tengas sin importar lo complicada que esta sea

– ¿Y vivir sabiendo que el costo fue tu vida? – responde Luffy mirando con fiereza al cirujano quien a su vez parece sorprendido que el joven pirata supiera ese pequeño detalle – Estaba ahí cuando Doflamingo te pidió que realizaras en él esa operación

– ¿Y que si el precio es mi vida? – responde Law molesto, sentándose en la cama mientras coloca su mano sobre el pecho de Luffy para darle un pequeño empujón – ¡Moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro si mi vida extiende la tuya!

Luffy sonríe dulcemente mientras coloca su mano sobre la que el cirujano tiene en su pecho dándole un ligero apretón – Siempre supe el precio que debía pagar para alcanzar mi sueño y lo acepte con una sonrisa – dice Luffy con orgullo trazando cada palabra – Soy el Rey de los piratas y todos en mi tripulación han cumplido sus sueños, ¿qué más puedo pedir de la vida?

– Eres tan jodidamente egoísta – exclama Law con voz temblorosa y amarga, porque sabe que en realidad el único egoísta es él – Sabes cada perdida que he sufrido y lo difícil que ha sido para mí recuperarme de cada una de ellas…y si tu mueres, sé que nunca podría superarlo.

– Lo harás – responde Luffy con determinación – porque Torao es fuerte y tiene una tripulación que lo adora

 _'¿No entiendes?'_ susurra una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Law mientras observa aquellos orbes oscuros mirarlo con tanto amor que hace que el corazón del cirujano de un vuelco _'No importa nada si tú no estás. Mi única meta durante 13 años fue asesinar a Doflamingo y falle, tú tomaste toda esa carga de mis hombros y llevaste a cabo la voluntad de un hombre que nunca conociste por otro hombre que te mintió para envolverte en una alianza. Extendiste tu mano mientras sonreías tan amablemente y me enseñaste el camino, mostrándome las cosas que estuvieron bajo mi nariz todo el tiempo y que nunca aprecie realmente. Me devolviste la sonrisa que perdí hace tantos años en un mar lejano y sanaste cada pequeña herida que quedaba en lo profundo de mi corazón. Me has dado tanto, me has hecho tan dependiente de ti y ahora me dices que no lo tendré nunca más. ¿Cómo te digo que nunca he sido fuerte, que solo he sido otro planeta que ha sido arrastrado y ha encontrado refugio colgándose de tu orbita? ¿Cómo te explico que eres tu quien me ha dado el coraje para luchar durante estos años? ¿Cómo te explico sin hacerte sentir culpable que eres el sol al centro de mi galaxia?'_

– Aunque eres el Rey de los piratas sigues siendo tan ingenuo – resopla Law con sarcasmo, la única manera que tiene de mantenerse firme y no dejar que aquellas lagrimas que pican en sus ojos corran libremente – supongo que eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti

– ¡Sonríe Torao! – Pide Luffy con una sonrisa tan grande que en cualquier otro rostro hubiera parecido dolorosa – ¡Quiero que Torao me recuerde con una sonrisa!

El corazón del cirujano da un doloroso vuelco una vez más; esas son las mismas palabras que Cora-san le dedico hace tantos años atrás y que Trafalgar lleva tatuada en su pecho con la forma de su Jolly Roger. Law da su mejor sonrisa e ignora las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas, dejando que Luffy las bese y limpie con sus pulgares.

 **#**

Los días pasan lentos y sin mayor inconveniente que uno que otro novato insensato que cree ser lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiar a uno de los cuatro emperadores del mar. Las noticias sobre la tripulación del sombrero de paja son escasas y la última vez que se les vio causar un gran alboroto fue en la Isla Gyojin, que ahora se encuentra bajo el sol y cuenta con la protección del Rey de los piratas y sus aliados.

Es un mes después de que Luffy le diera aquella terrible noticia que vuelven a verse, escabulléndose de sus respectivas tripulaciones para terminar solo ellos dos en la habitación de Law en el submarino.

Luffy descansa su espalda contra el pecho de Law quien posa su mentón sobre el cabello del joven pirata, quien le pide que le cuente todas sus aventuras durante el último mes y el cirujano le cuenta cada detalle, sobre los novatos que cada cierto tiempo vienen a desafiarlo para quedarse con su cabeza, sobre los inventos de Sachi y de las modificaciones que le hicieron al _'polar tang'_. Luffy bebe cada palabra como un hombre sediento en el desierto, como si se regocijara en las aventuras que Law vive cada día con su tripulación e interrumpe brevemente para hacer algún comentario o pregunta.

Es horas después, cuando las aventuras que contar se acabaron, que los labios hambrientos se buscaron y manos inquietas recorrieron caminos prohibidos para otras personas, cuando estuvieron desnudos y saciados pero aun envueltos en un abrazo que Luffy le cuenta una historia que no incluyo dentro de las aventuras de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja.

– Hace una semana hable con Coby – Dice Luffy, sus dedos juegan con las puntas del cabello color alquitrán del cirujano –

– ¿El almirante de Flota? – pregunta Law, recordando que Luffy habia estado feliz cuando apareció en el periódico que un joven de cabello rosa había tomado el mando de la marina –

– Si, somos amigos – responde Luffy y es evidente la pregunta que Law desea hacer por la manera en que levanta su ceja – Cuando comencé mi viaje lo encontré en un barco pirata contra su voluntad, él quería ser un marino y me acompaño a buscar a Zoro. Él se quedó en la base de la marina que había en esa ciudad y lo vimos nuevamente un tiempo después en water 7.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas amigo de un marino de tan alto rango? – Pregunta Law riendo mientras se inclina en las caricias del joven pirata – ¿De qué hablaron?

– Negociamos – dice el joven Rey pirata en un suspiro – detalles de mi ejecución y lo que sucederá después

– ¿Cuándo será? – pregunta Law mirando fijamente a Luffy mientras su mano descansa sobre la cicatriz en el pecho del joven –

– En cuatro meses, en mi ciudad natal en el East blue – Responde el Rey pirata – ni mi tripulación ni los piratas aliados sufrirán represalias.

– ¿Tu tripulación ya sabe sobre esto? – Cuestiona Trafalgar mientras sus dedos delinean los bordes rugosos de la cicatriz que hace algunos años casi le quita la vida al joven pirata–

– Solo Chopper sabe que estoy enfermo y le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto. Nadie más sabe, aunque Zoro sospecha que oculto algo, nunca he podido esconder nada de él –

– ¿No crees que es muy pronto? – Pregunta Law, su garganta se siente seca al pensar en que ya haya una fecha designada– Cuatro meses es muy poco tiempo

– Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los síntomas de mi enfermedad se hagan presentes – responde Luffy, tomando una de las manos de Law y acariciando sus nudillos – No quiero que nadie me vea débil y enfermo. Si voy a morir quiero que sea bajo mis condiciones y dejando algo detrás

– La muerte del último Rey pirata trajo consigo una nueva era – Dice Law pensando en los 26 años que han pasado desde su ejecución y como los piratas surcaron los mares en busca del legendario tesoro – y el nuevo Rey revelo la verdadera historia y desafío a todo el mundo a una pelea… ¿qué traerá tu muerte si los mares han vuelto a cambiar cuando tú fuiste coronado como el rey?

– Es más sencillo de lo que crees, Torao – responde Luffy volteándose y sentándose frente al cirujano para mirarlo fijamente – ya no hay One Piece que buscar ni título del rey pirata que obtener, seré el último rey y demostrare que los sueños si se cumplen

– Tu mente siempre funciona de las maneras más extrañas – suspira Law mientras sus brazos se enredan alrededor de la cintura de Luffy acercándolo más a su cuerpo, intentado quemar en su memoria la temperatura corporal del joven rey pirata – y al final la cosas siempre salen de la manera que a ti te apetece

– _shishishi_ ~ – rie Luffy mientras apoya su frente contra la del emperador quien siente su corazón ser presionado dolorosamente en su pecho porque adora tanto aquel sonido infantil, y solo pensar en que tiene los días contados para poder escucharlo lo hacen sentir miserable – Torao no debería pensar en cosas que aún no suceden, debería pensar en que estamos solos y que mis labios están muy cerca de los suyos

Law solo niega con la cabeza antes de besar a Luffy, intentando alejar su mente del futuro y concentrarse solamente en este momento, donde Luffy aun esta entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente Law lo ve partir una vez más y Luffy ni una sola vez mira atrás, siempre en busca de una nueva aventura que lo llevara lejos hasta que por su propia voluntad vuelva a Law y sabe que más pronto de lo que creía su temor más grande se volverá realidad: Luffy no volverá e ira a un lugar en el que no pueda alcanzarlo.

 **#**

Cuando se vuelven a ver y solo quedan dos meses para la ejecución de Luffy, es evidente que la tripulación del joven rey pirata se ha enterado de la situación en la que se encuentra su capitán. Todos parecen intentar aprovechar cada momento del día junto a su capitán, no quieren dejarlo ir pero también saben que es inútil intentar hacer que Luffy cambie su decisión. Es en la noche cuando todos se han ido a dormir que pueden pasar un tiempo juntos, sentados en sobre la figura del Sunny con el pequeño capitán apoyando su espalda en el cálido pecho del cirujano.

– ¿Qué crees que pasa cuando mueres? – pregunta Luffy –

La parte racional de Law no necesita mucho tiempo para formular una respuesta: en las primeras 48 horas cuerpo se pone rígido debido al _rigor mortis_ , las células muertas ayudan a la descomposición del cuerpo y la piel aun existente se retrae debido a la deshidratación, con el pasar del tiempo el cuerpo se descompone por completo quedando nada más que huesos; pero Law sabe que no es esa la clase de respuesta que el pequeño capitán busca. Su pregunta es más metafísica que científica, más del corazón y menos de la lógica dictada por la razón de las cosas.

– No estoy seguro realmente– responde Law con sinceridad, sus dedos juegan con los rebeldes mechones de cabello negro de Luffy mientras piensa – No creo en ningún Dios, así que tampoco pienso que haya un cielo o infierno al que ir pero me gustaría creer que hay un lugar en donde vuelves a encontrarte con las personas que uno ha perdido – dice el cirujano pensando en el rostro de las personas que le gustaría volver a ver, el rostro sonriente de su hermana menor, las muecas de orgullo y cariño de sus padres y la sonrisa boba de Cora-san.

– Hmmm – murmura Luffy llevándose una mano al pecho, poniéndola sobre su cicatriz al igual que siempre que piensa en su difunto hermano – Si fuera así podría volver a estar con Ace… eso me haría… tan feliz.

Hay una vocecita desagradable que existe en la cabeza de Law, ella a veces suele señalar las cosas que Law no desea pensar y sentir. Desea creer que es una voz ajena, pero sabe que en el fondo aquella voz dice lo que en verdad siente. Law sabe que es importante para Luffy y que ocupa un lugar especial en su corazón de una manera distinta a la que sus nakamas ocupan pero siempre está la sombra de Ace, el lugar en su corazón que nadie podría soñar llenar. Ace es la persona que Luffy más ha amado en su vida y nada, ni siquiera su muerte ha podido cambiarlo. Ace siempre será el número uno en la vida de Luffy y a veces, esa parte egoísta, esa parte oscura y retorcida que vive en él siente celos. Estúpidos y sucios celos de un hombre que sacrifico su vida en un momento de amor por el hermano menor que adoraba.

– Por supuesto que si – es la respuesta forzada de Law – si es que existe un lugar donde se pueden volver a encontrar estoy seguro que el también estará muy feliz de verte.

– Torao no siempre tiene que reprimir lo que piensa – dice Luffy mirando al cielo estrellado – si hay algo que quieras decir solo tienes que hacerlo

– No es nada – niega Law, no quiere que Luffy vea la horrible verdad sobre él. No quiere que vea quien es Trafalgar Law en realidad, no quiere que vea que años de soledad han hecho de él un ser tan egoísta y posesivo – no te preocupes, Luffy-ya.

– Law – Dice Luffy, volteándose y sentándose sobre el regazo del cirujano – A finales de mes tengo que entregarme a la marina y esta es posiblemente la última vez que nos vamos a ver. Quiero que llores cuando muera pero no quiero que dejes de vivir. Quiero que cuides de tu tripulación y de ti mismo. Quiero que viajes a muchos lugares y que conozcas a muchas personas.

Law asiente, sin creerse capaz de hablar sin que su voz tiemble y que ganas de llorar lo asalten, en cambio sostiene fuerte a Luffy contra su cuerpo, besa cada detalle de su rostro e inhala su aroma, mar y libertad. Law ve partir al Luffy al día siguiente y sabe que la próxima vez que lo vea será sobre una plataforma, en una ejecución que no puede hacer nada para detener.

 **#**

El lugar de ejecución es una pequeña aldea en un reino podrido por la corrupción en el East Blue, hay marinos, civiles y piratas esperando el momento que el Rey Pirata sea llevado a la plataforma de ejecución que han construido. Law reconoce algunos rostros entre el mar de gente que ha asistido a tal histórico acontecimiento y ve en sus rostros la misma angustia que el siente. Hay cobertuda absoluta del evento, intentan hacer que esta sea una lección para todos los piratas y acabar de raíz con la ambición de ser un Rey pirata.

Luffy es guiado hasta la plataforma por dos soldados, lleva ambas manos esposadas detrás de su espalda, una chaqueta roja de capitán cuelga de sus hombros y aun se le hace extraño verlo sin su sombrero de paja que le dio su epíteto. Una vez sobre la plataforma es puesto de rodillas y dos sables son puestos junto a su cabeza, el silencio es sepulcral hasta que alguien decide gritar una pregunta.

– ¡Rey Pirata! – Grita alguien en medio de la multitud, llamando la atención de todos los presentes– ¿Dónde has escondido tu tesoro? ¿Qué paso con el One Piece?

Un silencio profundo se forma, al igual que 26 años atrás en un lugar distinto pero en el mismo mar donde se inició la gran era pirata se formuló una pregunta parecida que envió a todos los piratas a surcar los mares.

– El oro que encontramos en Raftel lo gastamos en carne, alcohol y comida en el banquete con todos nuestros amigos y algunas estatuas de bronce – responde Luffy y se pueden oír las mandíbulas caer de sorpresa e incredulidad – No hay tesoro legendario que buscar y la verdadera historia se ha revelado para que no se vuelve a repetir.

Algunas risas son escuchadas entre el público y sin tener que mirar el cirujano sabe que son los nakamas de Luffy, acompañándolo hasta su último minuto.

– ¡Silencio! – Grita uno de los soldados al público, antes de dirigirse a Luffy – ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Luffy inhala, dándose el tiempo de buscar entre el público a todas las personas que le interesaba ver presentes antes de dar su último respiro.

– ¡Ha sido una vida maravillosa!– proclama Luffy, aun entre cadenas y sables se sigue manteniendo erguido con todo el orgullo de un rey. Por un breve segundo recuerda la respiración laboriosa de su adorado hermano mayor mientras decía ciertas palabras, que Luffy comparte y entiende completamente ahora– ¡La manera en que he vivido mi vida… no tengo ningún arrepentimiento!

Ambos sables atraviesan su cuerpo pero ni eso logra quitarle la sonrisa de los labios. El rey pirata dejo este mundo y afronto a la muerte sin miedo, la recibió con una sonrisa y con brazos abiertos. Hay gente entre el público llorando, riendo y aclamando. Hay gente comenzando una revolución, hay gente pensando en comenzar una aventura y conseguir tanta libertad como la que tuvo el Rey pirata en su vida.

Esa es la llama que él quería encender. Es este mismo escenario el que él quería provocar…es tan típico de Luffy que Law no puede evitar sonreír entre sus amargas lágrimas.


	4. 04

**Atzuko-san** pidio un fic desde el pov de Makino. Esto es lo que salio desde mi alma que desea pudiéramos profundizar más en algunos personajes en el anime.

Advertencias: me tome ciertas libertades para crear un pasado antes de Luffy a Makino.

* * *

 **4\. Él es imbatible: Makino.**

Makino creció sin padres, ambos eran marinos con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y murieron cuando Makino era tan pequeña que si no fuera por las fotografías colgadas en las paredes de la casa de su abuela no podría siquiera recordar sus rostros. A pesar de no haber tenido padres, Makino nunca tuvo tiempo para sentirse sola o triste, la abuela Midori era una mujer alegre, espontanea, amable y sincera; ella siempre estaba preocupada del bienestar de Makino, pero también arrastraba a todo el mundo a su paso y todas las personas que llegaban al bar se sentían a gusto con su presencia.

La abuela le enseño a Makino a ser amable y que nada se soluciona con violencia. Makino creció con estos ideales cerca del corazón y los puso en práctica cada día, en cada situación.

 **#**

– ¡Abuela Midori! – Grita Makino de seis años, no se detiene a saludar a los clientes como hace habitualmente sino que va directo hasta la barra donde la abuela se encuentra – ¡Hay un barco gigante de la marina en el puerto!

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es el barco? – pregunta la abuela Midori, a la misma vez que le señala a Makino que tome asiento en uno de los taburetes –

– Tiene un perro mordiendo un hueso – responde Makino, tomando asiento donde le fue señalado– ¿Por qué vendría la marina a la villa foosha? Nada ocurre aquí.

– Así que ese viejo excéntrico decidió volver – dice la dueña del bar, en un suspiro antes de tomar el servicio que tenía preparado junto con una servilleta y ponerlo frente a Makino – Ya sabrás quien es cuando venga al bar, mientras eso pasa ¿quieres comer? Hice tu favorito.

– Si, por favor – responde Makino, recordando sus lecciones de buenos modales –

– Buena chica, solo por eso podrás tener dinero para algunos caramelos – dice la abuela Midori, con una sonrisa que hace a Makino sonreír también –

 **…**

– Bwahaha, Midori estas más vieja de lo que recordaba – dice Garp, abriendo las puertas del bar de par en par. Los clientes presentes lo saludan con respeto y Makino frunce el ceño en dirección del recién llegado porque esa no es una manera educada de saludar o referirse a alguien –

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Garp? – Pregunta Midori, para nada sorprendida con la actitud del marino – ¿Los altos cargos de la marina por fin recuperaron la cordura y decidieron despedirte?

– Bwahaha, solo estoy de vacaciones – responde Garp, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes cerca de Makino– No ha habido noticias de Roger y decidí que era tiempo de descansar antes de volver en acción

– ¿Aun sigues empeñado en atrapar a ese hombre? – Dice Midori, negando con la cabeza – ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

– No puedo hablar del trabajo – dice Garp, moviendo su mano como restándole importancia y la dueña del bar entiende que es información que ni siquiera puede compartir con ella – ¿Y que estas esperando que no me das una botella de sake?

– Se dice, "¿puedes darme una botella de sake, por favor?" – corrige Makino, para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos ya que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. El marino solo la observa y ríe animadamente –

– Este hombre no tiene remedio, Makino-chan – dice la abuela Midori, tomando una de las botellas que guarda debajo de la barra y poniéndola frente a Garp– Sus modales son peores que los de un pirata.

– oh, es Makino. No la reconocí – dice Garp, luego de dar un trago a su botella y mirar a la niña de cabello verde sentada a tres butacas de distancia – ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora, cuatro?

– Tiene seis años – responde Midori – ¿No es un encanto?

Garp solo asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, estirando su brazo para revolverle el cabello y preguntar cómo han estado las cosas en la aldea durante su ausencia.

 **…**

La abuela le conto más tarde, cuando la arropo en la cama a la hora de dormir que Garp solía vivir en las periferias del reino de Goa y que llego a villa foosha un día por coincidencia siguiendo el olor de comida. El día que Garp llego también fue una de esas raras ocasiones que la aldea era arrasada por piratas que querían su dinero, Garp tenía solo 12 años, estaba armado solo con una tubería común y ni siquiera los conocía, pero no dudo en ayudarlos y enfrentarse contra los piratas. La abuela ríe mientras le cuenta como Garp solo pidió comida como pago por su acto de heroísmo y como eso se repetiría aun cuando se volvió un marino famoso.

Makino decide que Garp es una persona extraña con su falta de modales y voz ruidosa, pero es una persona buena a quien la abuela le guarda cariño igual que el resto de las personas de la aldea y eso es suficiente para que a ella le agrade también.

 **#**

Makino tiene 12 años cuando el hombre que conquisto el Grand Line es ejecutado y da comienzo a la gran era pirata. La abuela Midori dice que es un evento memorable y que cambiara para siempre la jerarquía de los mares, como este suceso al que nadie en su pequeña aldea le ha tomado verdadera importancia inspirara una nueva generación de piratas y como eso dificultara aún más el trabajo de los marinos. La abuela le dice que no se preocupe, cuando Makino le hace saber su inquietud sobre lo que los piratas podrían hacer en su pequeña isla y ella le responde que su aldea cuenta con la protección de quien es considerado un héroe entre los marinos.

 **#**

La abuela Midori murió cuando Makino tenía 17 años, en la tranquilidad de su cama y con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios al haber encontrado el eterno descanso. No fue del todo una sorpresa ya que su salud había comenzado a deteriorarse con los años, pero eso no lo hizo menos doloroso de aceptar.

Toda la gente de la aldea asistió a su funeral, incluso Garp asistió, poniendo algunas flores en su tumba y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Makino intentando brindarle su apoyo en un momento tan difícil. Luego de su funeral la despidieron con una gran fiesta, con música, comida y alcohol, mientras algunos lloraban y otros reían de viejas anécdotas que compartieron con Midori. Makino no podría haber imaginado su funeral de otra manera.

Makino se hizo cargo del bar desde entonces, esperando poder cumplir con el objetivo que su abuela lo abrió.

 **#**

Luffy llega a la villa foosha a los tres años de edad siendo cargado entre los brazos de Garp. Makino nunca había visto al vicealmirante lucir tan desesperado, tan normalmente humano y los guía a ambos hasta su bar, les da algo de comer y Luffy se queda dormido mientras come.

– No sabía que tenías un nieto, Garp-san – dice Makino, mientras con un paño húmedo limpia la barra luego de haberle tendido una cerveza al vicealmirante– Es un niño adorable

– Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace un año – responde Garp, dando un largo trago a su cerveza – No sé quién es su madre y mi hijo es un idiota con una causa que aprecia más que a su familia.

Makino lo observa con grandes ojos porque más que molestia en sus palabras hay resignación.

– Me contacto un día, después de años de silencio y dejo al niño en mis brazos – rememora Garp, mirando al fondo de la botella como si en ella pudiera ver los recuerdos de ese día – dijo que no tenía tiempo para ser padre y que Luffy era una debilidad a la hora de enfrentarse contra sus enemigos. Luffy solo me tiene a mí y eso me aterra porque ni siquiera fui un buen padre, ¿Cómo se supone que sea un buen abuelo?

– Yo creo que ya estas siendo un buen abuelo, Garp-san – dice Makino, dejando una nueva botella frente a él – Cuando ni su propio padre lo quiso tú estuviste ahí y lo acogiste.

– No sé qué hacer, Makino – dice Garp – no puedo seguir cuidándolo, pero tampoco quiero abandonarlo a su suerte en algún orfanato cerca del cuartel.

– Yo lo cuidare – dice Makino, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Garp –

– Es una gran responsabilidad – dice Garp, algo inseguro –

– Yo lo cuidare – repite Makino, y esta vez su voz deja claro que no está en discusión su decisión – Luffy puede vivir aquí conmigo y usted puede visitarlo, pero no lo abandone en un orfanato…eso sería demasiado cruel.

Makino piensa en lo indeseado que el niño crecería sintiéndose y eso no es algo que ella pueda permitir. Garp asiente, y le cuenta algunas cosas más sobre Luffy, pero siempre evitando hablar del padre de este.

 **#**

Luffy es un niño maravilloso.

Él es alegre, espontaneo, sincero e inocente como muchos niños de su edad no lo son, también es muy terco y noble. Makino cuida de él no porque sea algo que ella haya prometido sino porque realmente ha llegado a quererlo. Ellos viven juntos en el segundo piso del bar; Makino se preocupa por él, prepara sus comidas, corta su cabello, zurce su ropa cuando se rompe, sana sus heridas cuando vuelve de sus aventuras alrededor de la aldea, le enseña a leer y escribir aun cuando él asegura que no lo necesita porque será un pirata, prepara sus baños y cantan juntos mientras ella espera fuera de la puerta para ayudarle a secarse el cabello después de que se bañe y no pesque un resfriado.

Makino le quiere como si fuera su hermanito pequeño y sonríe al saber que su decisión de tomarlo bajo su cuidado fue la correcta.

 **#**

La llegada de Shanks a la villa foosha hace que Makino se dé cuenta de algunas cosas. Una de ellas es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por brindarle la mayor atención posible sin descuidar el bar, hay veces que Luffy se siente solo y que aprendió a esconder su dolor debajo de una sonrisa.

Otra es que Luffy no ha tenido ninguna figura masculina significativa en su vida, mucho menos una que esté relacionada con su sueño de ser un pirata. Ella desconfía un poco del hombre pelirrojo al principio, pero sus miedos son infundados, Shanks es una persona sorprendentemente amable y no tiene problemas en contarle sus aventuras a Luffy. Los piratas del pelirrojo han hecho de la villa foosha su base durante casi un año, aunque nunca permanecen más de un par de semanas en la aldea para volver a viajar a alguna otra isla dentro del East blue.

 **…**

Un día Luffy vuelve del barco de los piratas con una venda bajo su ojo izquierdo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y sentándose en el taburete junto a Shanks quien lo regaña por haber hecho algo imprudente. Como siempre ella le ofrece algo de comer y Luffy olvida todas sus preocupaciones, prometiéndole que algún día le pagara con un tesoro y ella acepta solo para verlo sonreír.

Un bandido entra al bar, exigiendo que le venda algunos barriles de sake que Makino no tiene. Shanks amablemente le ofrece la última botella que quedaba y el bandido responde rompiéndola en la cabeza del capitán, quien para sorpresa de Makino no responde, el pelirrojo se preocupa de recoger los vidrios y limpiar. El bandido rompe más cosas y de manera arrogante deja el bar, Makino se arrodilla junto a Shanks para revisar que no haya sido herido cuando toda la tripulación comienza a reírse de su capitán y el mismo pelirrojo se ríe de la situación. Luffy no está feliz con lo que acaba de suceder, Makino nunca lo había visto enojado antes y ella no sabe cómo explicarle la situación porque ni ella misma entiende completamente que ha pasado. Shanks se acerca e intenta tomarlo del brazo para explicarle, Luffy comienza a caminar y su brazo se estira como goma. El capitán pelirrojo algo alterado le explica a Luffy que lo que se comió no era el postre sino algo llamado fruta del diablo que otorga poderes a quien se la coma a cambio de no poder nadar nunca más.

Shanks hablo con ella la noche de ese mismo día, cuando Luffy ya estaba durmiendo en el segundo piso y solo algunos pocos quedaban celebrando dentro del bar, le conto de como en algunos lugares los usuarios de frutas del diablo son vistos como demonios y que le preocupa que la gente de la aldea vaya a hacer algo en contra de Luffy por sus nuevos poderes. Makino le asegura que no tiene de que preocuparse y que nada podría afectar a Luffy, quien luego de su impresión inicial parece muy feliz con sus nuevos poderes.

 **…**

– Ya llevan mucho tiempo fuera – dice Makino, mientras seca las copas y Luffy está sentado frente a ella bebiendo zumo de naranja – ¿Te sientes solo, Luffy?

– Nop, aun no les he perdonado el incidente con los bandidos – dice Luffy, apoyando su mentón contra la barra y cierra un poco su ojo izquierdo, aun adolorido por la cicatriz que tiene debajo de ese ojo – He sobreestimado a Shanks, pensaba que era un pirata duro. ¡Que decepción!

– ¿sí? Pues yo creo que alguien que se ríe después de haber sido humillado es bastante duro – dice Makino –

–Eso es porque no lo entiendes – se queja Luffy, con el ceño fruncido – ¡Hay veces que un hombre debe luchar!

– ¿oh? Entonces será eso – responde Makino, sonriendo. Sabe que a Luffy le molesta porque Shanks es su ídolo y los bandidos lo humillaron frente a él –

– ¡Con permiso! – grita alguien, abriendo las puertas del bar de par en par y Makino reconoce de inmediato al bandido del otro día. Ellos toman asiento con una actitud de que el lugar les pertenece – Parece que los piratas de la otra vez no están aquí hoy, hay demasiado silencio. ¡Y tú qué esperas, mujer, somos clientes tráenos sake!

Los labios de Makino son una fina línea de descontento mientras deja las botellas sobre sus mesas, pero ella no quiere arriesgar hacerlos enojar y que dañen a Luffy y a ella.

– jajaja, ¿visteis sus caras? – dice uno de los bandidos – ¡Ni podía hablar después del botellazo! ¡Vaya pandilla de cobardes!

– Los cobardes como el me sacan de mis casillas – dice Higuma – Me dan ganas de matarle. Los piratas solo saber hablar.

– ¡No subestimes a Shanks, él no es un cobarde! – grita Luffy, enojado y poniéndose de pie para ir a enfrentar al bandido– ¡Deja en paz a Shanks!

– ¡Déjalo, Luffy! – Pide Makino, reteniéndolo por los hombros–

– ¡No, él ha hablado mal de Shanks! – insiste Luffy, intentando zafarse – ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, bandido estúpido, discúlpate por lo que dijiste de Shanks!

Higuma toma a Luffy por el cuello de su camiseta, aun cuando Makino lucha por no entregárselo y se lo lleva consigo. Makino está desesperada, escucha la voz de Luffy quien sigue gritando insultos, la risa de los bandidos y sabe que la única persona que podrá hacer algo es el alcalde, así que corre hasta su casa que y abre la puerta sin aviso.

– ¡Alcalde, ha pasado algo terrible! –

– ¿Qué pasa, Makino? – pregunta el alcalde, sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos –

– ¡Luffy ha sido secuestrado por los bandidos! – grita Makino, el alcalde deja caer su taza y corre rápidamente detrás de Makino quien le enseña donde están los bandidos golpeando a Luffy.

– ¡Dejen al niño en paz! – Grita el alcalde, poniéndose de rodillas frente a los ruines delincuentes – No sé qué ha hecho Luffy y no quiero discutir con ustedes, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar. ¡Dejen que se vaya!

– El viejo sabe cómo funciona el mundo, – dice Higuma, su pie aun sobre la cabeza de Luffy y una mano sobre su espada – pero es demasiado tarde, el mocoso me ha hecho enojar. Cuando un debilucho me insulta, me molesta.

– ¡Es culpa tuya, orangután imbécil! – grita Luffy, Makino ama su espíritu de lucha, pero su actitud solo le ha traído problemas –

– Muy bien, no voy a venderte – dice Higuma, desenvainando su espada – Voy a matarte.

– ¡Luffy! – grita Makino, asustada –

– Me preguntaba porque nadie nos había dado la bienvenida en el puerto– dice la familiar voz de alguien detrás de Makino – Hey, son los bandidos del otro día

– ¡Capitán! – Dice Makino, mirando al pelirrojo capitán junto a ella –

– ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? ¿No eran tus puñetazos tan fuertes como una pistola? – dice Shanks, con ese usual tono de burla que ocupa con Luffy –

– Pirata, ¿vas a limpiar el pueblo entero esta vez? – pregunta Higuma. Una de sus bandidos se pone junto a Shanks y lo apunta con su arma.

– Ahora que has sacado tu arma, supongo que estás dispuesto a ocuparla – dice el capitán pelirrojo –

– ¿Cómo dices? – pregunta el bandido –

– Dije que estas no son para amenazar a la gente – responde Shanks, apuntando el cañón del arma y en ese preciso momento el sonido de un disparo es escuchado, la persona que sostenía el arma contra la cabeza del capitán cae muerto y Makino mira con asombro al siempre alegre Lucky Roo con una arma humeante en su mano izquierda y una pieza de carne en su mano derecha.

– ¡Eso ha sido sucio! – grita uno de los bandidos –

– ¿Sucio? – pregunta Yassop con desden –

– ¡No nos hagan reír! – Dice Benn, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y su rifle recargado contra su hombro – ¿Creen que somos santos o algo parecido?

– ¡Están mirando a unos piratas! – Dice Shanks, toda su tripulación detrás de él y Makino puede verlos ahora, no al alegre grupo que ha estado bebiendo en su bar el último año sino al grupo pirata del Grand Line con recompensas sobre sus cabezas –

– ¡Cállate, eso no nos importa!

– Escuchen bien, bandidos. Pueden tirarme sake o comida encima, incluso pueden escupirme y me reiré de ello, pero ¡No me importan sus razones, no perdonaré a nadie que dañe a mis amigos! – responde Shanks, sus ojos demuestran lo serio que es al respecto –

– ¿Qué no me perdonaras? – Pregunta Higuma, con sorna – ¡Los destruiremos!

Los bandidos corren en dirección de los piratas, pero es Benn quien da un paso adelante y se hace cargo de todos ellos sin dificultad. Al terminar Benn prende un nuevo cigarrillo y apunta con su rifle a Higuma.

– No sean engreídos. Si quieren pelear con nosotros deberían traer al menos a una flota –

– Increíble – murmura Makino sin aliento al ver la diferencia de poder.

– ¡El mocoso se metió con nosotros primero! – dice Higuma en su defensa –

– No importa, después de todo hay una recompensa por tu cabeza – dice Shanks –

El bandido saca de entre sus ropas una bomba de humo y escapa con Luffy, y es ahí donde la actitud calmada de Shanks desaparece.

– ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hacemos? – dice Shanks, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos – ¡se ha llevado a Luffy!

– Cálmate, capitán estúpido. Nos separaremos y lo encontraremos – dice Lucky Roo. Todos los presentes comienzan a dividirse y buscar en distintas partes, algunos se dirigen al bosque u otras zonas del pueblo mientras el capitán decide ir en dirección del mar. Makino lo detiene breves segundos antes de que se marche.

– ¡Los bandidos estaban hablando mal de ustedes por el incidente del otro día y Luffy los defendió, aun cuando estaba enojado porque no peleaste esa vez no pudo soportar que hablaran mal de ti, capitán! ¡Sálvalo, por favor! – Pide Makino con desesperación – ¡No sé qué haría si algo malo le pasara!

Shanks no dice nada, solo asiente con un semblante serio y corre en dirección al puerto.

– No te preocupes, Makino – dice Benn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – El capitán no dejara que nada malo le pase a Luffy.

– Benn tiene razón, Makino-chan – dice Yasopp – Aunque no lo admite, el capitán se ha encariñado con Luffy esa es la razón para que haya hecho de esta aldea nuestra base durante nuestra estancia en el east.

Makino asiente, una mano aun sobre su pecho y sabe que los erráticos latidos de su corazón no se normalizaran hasta que tenga a Luffy entre sus brazos y pueda comprobar que está bien.

 **…**

Shanks perdió un brazo protegiendo a Luffy. El capitán pelirrojo ni siquiera le da importancia a su pérdida y sus compañeros una vez pasado el shock inicial no vuelven a mencionarlo, solo premian su heroísmo con una cuota más de sake y en cambio le prestan más atención a Luffy, agradeciéndole por haberlos defendido de los bandidos cuando hablaron mal de ellos.

– Gracias, capitán – dice Makino, dejando una nueva botella de sake frente al pelirrojo que reía mientras miraba a su tripulación enseñándole a Luffy los puntos cardinales, pero el chico tiene un sentido de la orientación fatal – es un gran sacrificio el que hiciste para salvarlo

– ¿Mi brazo? – Dice Shanks – Eso no es nada, Makino. Es solo un brazo, tengo otro y lo que importa es que él está vivo.

– Aun así es mucho que perder por alguien quien no tienes relación alguna – dice Makino, temiendo a sonar grosera, pero nadie en la aldea ayudo a Luffy aun cuando lo han conocido durante años y Shanks quien solo ha compartido con él solo un par de meses sacrifico todo por su seguridad.

– Nos tomamos unas vacaciones del Grand Line después de haber sufrido una gran derrota – dice Shanks, destapando su botella y dando un largo trago – fue una derrota amarga y no pude olvidarla hasta que conocí a Luffy. Él estaba tan lleno de vitalidad, tan ansioso por oír historias de la vida de un pirata y dispuesto a todo para convertirse en uno que me di cuenta que solo estaba siendo un idiota al preocuparme tanto, el hecho de estar vivo ya es una victoria y puedo volver a intentarlo una vez regrese al Grand Line.

– No sabía eso – dice Makino, ahora entendiendo porque un pirata del gran mar vendría a un mar tranquilo –

–Una vez Luffy salga de esta aldea en su propia aventura… él va a ser alguien grande en esta era, Makino, hará que su nombre sea conocido por todo el mundo y yo quiero ver que eso suceda, para eso él debe vivir – dice Shanks, sonriendo mientras toca su extremidad amputada – mi brazo es un bajo precio por la vida de Luffy.

Makino sonríe agradecida, antes de rodear la barra y llamar a Luffy, es hora de que el pequeño chico de goma vaya a la cama después de un día con tantas emociones.

...

– ¿De verdad no vas a volver a esta aldea? – Pregunta Luffy a Shanks, mientras el resto de sus tripulantes suben algunas cajas y barriles al barco–

–Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí, es hora de partir – responde el pelirrojo – ¿Vas a extrañarnos?

– Si, voy a extrañarlos, pero no voy a pedirte más que me lleves contigo – dice Luffy – Me convertiré en un pirata con mi propia fuerza

– No te habría llevado ni aunque me rogaras – responde el capitán sacándole la lengua – No tienes lo que se necesita para ser un pirata

– ¡Si lo tengo! – Grita Luffy con convicción– ¡Reuniré una tripulación más fuerte que la tuya y encontrare el tesoro más grande del mundo, no importa lo que pase me convertiré en el Rey pirata!

– oh, entonces vas a superarnos – dice Shanks con sorpresa, Makino puede ver el brillo en sus ojos y que esta era la reacción que quería provocar en Luffy. Shanks camina los pasos que lo separan de Luffy, quitándose su preciado sombrero de paja y poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Luffy – En ese caso dejare este sombrero contigo, es muy importante para mí, cuídalo bien. Devuélvemelo algún día, cuando te hayas convertido en un gran pirata. Es una promesa, Luffy.

Luffy sujeta el sombrero de paja contra su pecho mientras el barco de los piratas se aleja del puerto, lagrimas silenciosas caen por sus sucias mejillas y Makino está detrás de él, con las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros temblorosos intentando reconfortarlo. El gesto de Shanks significa el mundo entero para Luffy, por fin alguien le dice que se puede convertir en pirata y le da un incentivo para cumplir su sueño.

 **#**

Garp se llevó a Luffy hace seis meses a vivir en el monte corvo con una familia de bandidos y Makino no ha podido encontrar tranquilidad durante ese tiempo. Makino sabe que Garp hace lo que cree correcto para el bienestar de su nieto, pero exponerlo de tal manera a las adversidades del mundo con el fin de convertirlo en un marino es cruel. Garp le dio la ubicación del lugar en el que se encuentra Luffy por si algo sucede y debe avisarle, pero le pidió que no lo visitara a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Makino solo pudo cumplir con su promesa por seis meses y le pide al alcalde que la acompañe al monte, con una cesta con comida y ropa para Luffy, y el chico llamado Ace del que Garp le hablo.

– disculpe, pero escuchamos que Luffy está viviendo aquí – dice Makino a la mujer pelirroja –

– ¡Makino! – grita Luffy, saliendo de la casa y abalanzándose en sus brazos con la sonrisa –

– ¡Luffy! – responde Makino, abrazándolo con fuerza al haberlo extrañado tanto–

– Parece ser que estas bien – dice el alcalde, sonriendo al ver nuevamente a Luffy– Han pasado seis meses, nos preocupamos y decidimos venir a ver qué tal estabas.

– ¡Oh, alcalde! – dice Luffy contento –

– No le digas a Garp-san – pide Makino, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios –

– aun es difícil creer que estés viviendo con bandidos de montaña – dice el alcalde –

– ¿Algún problema con eso? – pregunta la mujer pelirroja, Dadan, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –

– Por supuesto que si – dice el alcalde – no me hables con esa actitud, bandida

– ¿Qué? – Dice Dadan, molesta – ¿Es toda la gente del pueblo molino tan molesta?

– ¡Tengo un regalo para ti! – Dice Makino juntando ambas manos, llamando la atención de Luffy – supongo que Garp-san no piensa en esta clase de cosas. ¡Ta-dan! Traje ropa nueva

– Genial – exclama Luffy, emocionado –

– Estoy feliz de que te guste. Puedo arreglar el tamaño también, así que… – dice Makino mirando en la dirección de los dos niños que han estado mirándola con desconfianza desde hace algún rato – ustedes dos vengan aquí

El niño rubio le hace caso de inmediato y corre hacia ella, mientras el otro chico, Ace, camina en su dirección intentando aparentar que no le interesa.

– Escuche que eras un niño problemático, Ace-kun, – dice Makino, poniendo una camiseta verde sobre él y ver cuánto debe zurcirla para que le quede bien – pero eres sorprendentemente bien portado.

– Si tú lo dices… – murmura Ace, mirando a otro lado, avergonzado –

– Esta avergonzado – dice Sabo, riendo con Luffy unos metros más allá de donde ella se encuentra –

– Ace, tu cara esta toda roja – señala Luffy –

– ¡ustedes! – Gruñe Ace, en molestia, pero su enojo disminuye cuando Makino le pide que se quede quieto – me lo pagaran más tarde.

Luffy ríe junto a Sabo. Makino entiende ahora que Luffy está bien y que él es feliz en la pequeña casa del monte junto a sus dos hermanos.

 **#**

La abuela Midori solía decir que nadie cae tan bajo como para que llegues a odiarlo, Makino solía creer que entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras, pero ahora ya no está segura. Ella vive en una aldea pequeña con gente que la ha conocido desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y Makino nunca ha salido de su pequeño pueblo es por eso que hay ciertas cosas sobre la crueldad del mundo que no puede comprender.

¿A qué clase de padres les importa más el dinero y estatus, que el bienestar de sus hijos? ¿Qué hizo de malo Sabo para ser asesinado de una manera tan desgarradoramente cruel? ¿Por qué las personas que causaron esta tragedia están libres y no en la cárcel?

Makino no puede evitar el resentimiento. Sabo era un niño que apenas comenzaba a vivir y todo su futuro le fue arrebatado por un dragon celestial, por otro humano que cree ser un descendiente de los dioses de cientos de años y a quienes las leyes del mundo no son aplicadas. Luffy y Ace nunca podrán encontrar consuelo con al menos saber que los asesinos de su hermano pagaron por su crimen y siempre tendrán esa herida abierta en sus corazones.

 **#**

Ace ha cambiado mucho desde que Makino lo conoció y sobre todo desde que Sabo murió, es más calmado y quiere cambiar incluso pequeñas cosas sobre sí mismo para poder ser un mejor hermano mayor para Luffy. En una de las esporádicas visitas que Makino hace al monte corvo para ver a ambos chicos que Ace le pide que le enseñe buenos modales para poder agradecer a cierto pirata pelirrojo que una vez salvo la vida de su hermanito.

– Bueno, vamos a empezar con la lección de hoy para expresar gratitud – dice Makino, sentada en una caja mientras Luffy aburrido se sienta a su lado observando a Ace –

– Si, empecemos ya – dice Ace, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza en saludo –

– Oh, lo hiciste bien, Ace – dice Luffy y Ace sonríe como un orgulloso hermano mayor que todo hace bien–

– No, eso no está bien. Tienes que decir "encantado de trabajar contigo" en esta ocasión – corrige Makino –

– ¿Oh, esto no estaba bien? – pregunta Luffy, sorprendido. Makino le enseño modales básicos como por favor y gracias, pero nunca comprendió completamente los códigos de respeto – Pienso que sonaba genial.

– Ace-kun quiere aprender esto porque él quiere agradecerle correctamente al capitán de los piratas del pelirrojo que te ayudo – explica Makino –

– ¿A Shanks? – pregunta Luffy –

– Si, seré un pirata cuando vea al pelirrojo – dice Ace, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera como si todo fuera su idea – Como un pirata y tu hermano mayor, es mi trabajo agradecerle.

– Ahora vamos a hacerlo pretendiendo que él está justo frente de ti – pide Makino –

– Soy Ace, ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –

– Boo, eso está mal – dice Makino formando una equis con sus dedos – Decir "quién diablos" es grosero

– Es "¿quién demonios eres tú?" – sugiere Luffy –

– Dame tu nombre – exige Ace, mirándola mientras pretende que ella es Shanks –

– Booh – abuchea Makino –

– Tienes que decir "tonto" – corrige Luffy –

– ¿Quién eres, bastardo? – Dice Ace y Makino vuelve a abuchear – ¿Quién es este?

Makino vuelve a abuchear y esta vez se ríe, cubriéndosela boca – ¿Es en serio? –

– Me estas confundiendo al decir cosas tontas, vete – dice Ace de manera irritada a Luffy –

– Escucha, Ace, encontré el nido de una anaconda lleno con huevos grandes – Dice Luffy, con una sonrisa en sus labios y Ace parece haber olvidado su molestia –

– ¿Qué? ¿Con grandes huevos? – Pregunta Ace y por un segundo parece salivar ante la idea de deliciosos huevos de anaconda para luego negar con su cabeza – No, no puedo. Quiero aprender como agradecer con respeto.

– Puedo terminar herido si estoy solo y la anaconda me encuentra, – dice Luffy, un pequeño puchero en sus labios – pero sé que estaré bien si estás conmigo, así que vamos.

Makino solo observa a ambos hermanos, Ace parece estar a punto de ceder mientras Luffy lo mira con grandes ojos suplicantes. Luffy se siente a salvo con Ace y cree que nada malo puede pasarle mientras este con su hermano mayor, ya no se siente solo y eso calma esas inquietudes que hasta ese día Makino cargaba.

– Yo tengo que volver al bar, – dice Makino, llamando la atención de Ace– pero vendré mañana a ayudarte otra vez, así que vayan y diviértanse.

– ¡Adiós, Makino! – se despiden ambos hermanos, quienes compiten en ver quien puede llegar primero al nido y se adentran al espeso bosque.

 **#**

A pesar de sus toscos modales y grosero vocabulario, no fue difícil para Makino pensar en Dadan como su amiga. En las ocasiones que Makino visita y ambos hermanos se encuentran fuera del escondite de los bandidos, beben alguna botella de sake que Makino lleve de su bar, cocinan y conversan de distintos temas mientras ríen y a veces cuando la conversación es más densa, lloran viejas penas.

Makino piensa que es bueno tener una amiga, sobre todo una que se ha transformado en la madre de Luffy, algo que ella con su edad no podía ofrecerle al pequeño de goma.

 **#**

Ace parte al mar cuando cumple 17 años.

Él paso de ser un niño con corto temperamento y boca grosera a un hombre amable con buenos modales. Makino está orgullosa de la persona que se ha convertido.

 **…**

Tres meses después Luffy baja del monte corvo al bar solo para mostrarle el cartel de se busca de Ace. Los ojos de Luffy brillan con orgullo y admiración mientras observa la recompensa que dan por la cabeza de su hermano quien solo hace unos meses partió para cumplir su sueño.

 **#**

Todas las personas de la aldea se han reunido en el puerto para ver partir a Luffy. En diez años no ha dejado de proclamar su sueño y ahora es el momento en que comienza su aventura. La sonrisa que hay en el rostro de Luffy es enorme y Makino puede recordarlo cuando era un niño, sujetando firmemente el sombrero de paja que le fue encomendado por un pirata que lo salvo contra su pecho.

– Finalmente se va, alcalde – dice Makino, con ambas manos sobre su cadera mientras observa como Luffy rema lejos de su hogar – Voy a extrañarlo

– Es una vergüenza para la aldea que se convierta en un pirata – dice el alcalde, de brazos cruzados –

El rey marino que diez años atrás le quito su brazo a Shanks aparece, haciendo que el bote de Luffy tambalee, pero él estira su brazo y golpea al rey de la costa mandándolo a volar. Makino igual que el resto de las personas vitorea por Luffy y su gran fuerza, sabe que se las arreglará bien allá afuera y que pronto tendrá noticias de él.

 **#**

Todos en el pueblo están emocionados cuando el primer cartel de se busca de Luffy llega, cuando ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde su partida y el chico ni siquiera ha entrado al Grand Line, la suma que dan por su cabeza es alucinante y ya está batiendo records en hacer cosas imposibles porque nunca se había dado tan por un pirata del East blue.

– Todos están demasiado emocionados – se queja el alcalde, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra y Makino sirve un vaso de jugo para él –

– Mire, alcalde – dice Makino, sosteniendo el cartel de se busca de Luffy – Luffy se ve tan feliz

– un pirata es un pirata – se queja el alcalde –

– Ese es su sueño – dice Makino – ¿Está preocupado por él, alcalde?

– ¿Un sueño o su destino? – murmura el alcalde, mirando su vaso y Makino prefiere volver a ver el cartel de Luffy, y no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que captura la esencia de Luffy, quien siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y para quien ser un pirata sea trata de una gran aventura.

 **…**

Dos semanas después llega un nuevo cartel de se busca con el rostro de Luffy, esta vez la suma es de 100.000.000 millones de bellis y Makino prefiere no pensar en qué clase de problemas se está metiendo Luffy para conseguir tamaña recompensa

 **#**

Cuando Makino era niña la abuela Midori le conto que su razón para haber abierto Party's bar era para que la gente del pueblo celebrara las buenas noticias. Ella deseaba que el bar fuera un lugar donde la gente se reuniera a compartir su felicidad con otros; Makino piensa que es exactamente eso lo que la nueva recompensa de Luffy ha provocado en las personas de la aldea.

– ¡A celebrar, vamos a celebrar hoy todo el día! – Grita uno de los aldeanos reunidos fuera del bar – ¡Es el más exitoso en la historia del East blue con una recompensa de 300 millones de bellis!

– ¡Salud por nuestro Luffy! – grita otro grupo, chocando sus jarrones en un brindis. El bar está lleno de personas bebiendo y discutiendo con una extraña sensación de orgullo el ultimo problema en que el niño de goma del pueblo se ha metido.

– ¡Cállense, idiotas! – grita el alcalde, golpeando una mesa con su bastón – ¡Que verguenza!

– ¡Salud! – gritan en el bar, ignorando los regaños del alcalde –

– En serio…nadie me escucha a mí, el alcalde de esta aldea – se lamenta Woop slap –

– Parece que Luffy se está divirtiendo – dice Makino, tomando entre sus manos uno de los carteles que acompaña el de Luffy en esta ocasión – y tiene una linda mascota también. Así que esos niños son sus amigos, uh.

– ¿"Amigos"? Yo no les veo nada de amigables – Dice el alcalde, para terminar su jarro con cerveza – Alguien de nuestra aldea se convirtió en un vicioso criminal que hizo del mundo entero su enemigo. ¡Nunca había escuchado de piratas buscándole pelea al gobierno mundial!

– Si, eso es cierto – dice Makino, recordando como los periódicos señalan como culpables a Luffy y su tripulación de haber quemado hasta sus cimientos una de las tres instalaciones del gobierno –

– Para empezar, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Garp, dejando que su propio nieto vaya por ahí libre cometiendo tal crimen? – se queja el alcalde, quien siempre regaño a Garp por no estar más presente en la vida de Luffy – Algo está mal con toda esa familia. ¿Acaso Dadan sabe sobre esto?

– ¡Salud! – gritan nuevamente todos en el bar –

– ¡Les dije que se callen, idiotas! – grita el alcalde, molesto –

– Pensaba en ir a ver a Dadan cuando cierre el bar – dice Makino – de seguro se alegrara por las noticias y los demás querrán celebrar.

…

Cuando Makino llega al monte corvo ese mismo día por la noche, los bandidos y Dadan están sorprendidos de verla, y de inmediato preguntan si algo malo paso. Ella solo les muestra el nuevo cartel y les entrega el periódico que explica los acontecimientos que llevaron al aumento de la recompensa.

Todos los bandidos ríen y claman una celebración, Makino saca de la cesta algunas cosas que preparo para comer mientras los bandidos abren un nuevo barril de sake. Makino se queda con ellos y les cuenta la historia de cómo Luffy consiguió su sombrero de paja.

 **#**

Es el alcalde quien la sorprende con las noticias de la ejecución de Ace y Makino tiembla mientras lee una y otra vez el periódico donde se dan los detalles inútiles, la clase de detalles que no significan nada para Makino.

Makino solo puede rogar por su bienestar y por alguna clase de milagro.

 **#**

Nuevas noticias llegan sobre Luffy, pero no unas que Makino desearía haber leído. Luffy y su tripulación desaparecieron en el archipiélago Saboady luego que el chico de goma golpeara y secuestrara a un dragon celestial.

Un dragón celestial como el que mato a Sabo.

El periódico dice que la tripulación del sombrero de paja fue derrotada por un shichibukai y que es posible que nunca se vuelva a saber de ellos.

Makino llora, esperando que eso pueda deshacer un poco el peso que se ha instaurado en su corazón con tantas malas noticias en los pasados días.

 **#**

Dadan y ella están comparten el dolor que Marineford ha dejado en sus corazones.

El mundo mato a Ace en nombre de la justicia absoluta, no por sus propias acciones como pirata sino por la sangre que corre por sus venas y de Luffy no ha habido más noticias que la foto que lo retrata junto al cuerpo del hermano que vio morir frente a sus ojos. Dadan y Makino han estado bebiendo, llorando y lamentándose, preguntándose cómo pudieron ellas haber evitado esta tragedia.

La voz de Garp se escucha afuera y Makino de inmediato trata de detener a Dadan cuyas intenciones son claras.

– Oye Garp – Dice Dadan quedando de frente con el vicealmirante– ¡Tienes las agallas de mostrar tu cara por aquí!

Dadan alza su mazo y lo golpea pero Garp quien no hace el mínimo esfuerzo de esquivar su ataque.

– No interfieran – dice Garp a sus marinos quienes han cargado sus armas y apuntan a Dadan– Es una conocida.

– ¡Estuviste en ese campo de batalla! – Dice Dadan, olvidando su mazo y abalanzándose sobre Garp para sujetarlo de las solapas de su capa – ¡Estuviste frente a ellos! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste por ellos? ¿Qué hiciste por ellos? – Pregunta Dadan con desesperación, remeciéndolo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué dejaste morir a Ace!? – Pregunta Dadan, llorando de la impotencia y las heridas de su corazón aún abiertas al pensar en la cruel manera que su hijo fue asesinado y en su otro hijo de quien no ha habido noticias en casi dos semanas– ¿Elegiste tu trabajo sobre tu familia? – Su puño cae con fuerza sobre el rostro de Garp una y otra vez –

– ¡Oye, Garp! ¿¡Y tú eres un héroe de la marina!? – Su puño derecho cae nuevamente sobre el rostro de Garp, haciéndolo sangrar– ¡Vete al infierno, viejo de porquería!

Makino decide que es hora de intervenir, Garp y Dadan han sido amigos durante años y esta tragedia no debería separarlos.

– ¡Detente, Dadan-san! – pide Makino, sujetando el brazo de Dadan con el que mantiene sujeto a Garp –

Dadan lo suelta y Makino se pone entre ellos con los brazos abiertos, tratando de evitar que vuelvan a pelear.

– ¡Es obvio que Garp-san es quién más sufre por no haber podido salvarlo! – dice Makino y Dadan niega con la cabeza –

– ¡Te equivocas! – Grita Dadan con lágrimas en los ojos y con sus manos hechas puños – ¡Quien más está sufriendo es Luffy!

Es como una bofetada en la cara, como si un ente superior estrujara su corazón y Makino entiende de pronto mucho mejor el dolor de Dadan, porque no puede ni llegar a imaginar cuanto debe estar sufriendo Luffy en este momento.

– ¡Él amaba muchísimo a su hermano! – dice Dadan. Makino no puede soportarlo y corre a dentro del bar, necesita estar algunos minutos sola y calmarse, antes de que ella también confronte a Garp.

Makino nunca había odiado nada, esa es la manera en que su abuela Midori la crio, pero en este momento su odio por la institución llamada el gobierno mundial rebasa todo lo que había imaginado. Esas personas decidieron que la sangre de Ace y Luffy esta maldita solo por quienes sus padres son, y Makino no puede perdonar eso.

Si Luffy llegara a estar bien, si Luffy sobrevive a toda esta tragedia y sigue en su camino para convertirse en el Rey pirata... Makino desea que cambie todo a su paso y que desafié a esos bastardos una y otra vez.

 **#**

Makino llora mientras sujeta firmemente el periódico contra su pecho, el mismo periódico con una fotografía de Luffy presentando sus respetos por los caídos en la guerra de Marineford y que les demuestra a todos que sigue vivo.

Makino siente como si por fin volviera a respirar y como si el mundo hubiera vuelto a obtener los colores que había perdido. Una nueva fiesta se hace en el bar, por la nueva recompensa que le han dado a Luffy tras la guerra y para tratar de devolver un sentido de normalidad a sus vidas.

 **#**

Dos años toma para que nuevamente haya noticias sobre Luffy. El periódico muestra una fotografía de su sonrisa confidente y una cicatriz que consiguió en una guerra en la que perdió demasiado. Dadan está con ella cuando el periódico llega con las noticias y sus ojos están llorosos, pero en vez de llorar le pide que llene su jarro con más cerveza.

Es una fiesta después de todo, porque el futuro rey pirata ha vuelto al mar para reclamar el título que siempre ha sido suyo.

* * *

muchas gracias por leer, recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

siganme en twitter littlekaizoku


	5. 05

Spoiler del manga 899, aunque solo se menciona a cierta situación. Es solo un drabble pequeñito.

* * *

 **Sanji: Él es tu amabilidad.**

Sanji se mantiene de pie, un cigarro entre los labios y mirada impasible mientras observa a Judge, cubierto en vendas y lejos de ser el hombre temible que Sanji recordaba de su infancia.

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese sombrero de paja Luffy? – cuestiona Judge, mirando a Sanji hacia abajo desde lo alto del barco del Germa– Estas en un lugar del que es imposible escapar una vez que entras… ¡el territorio de la yonkou Big mom! ¿¡Realmente arriesgaste tu vida solo para salvar a esa persona!?

Sanji solo se mantiene en silencio, el cigarro entre sus labios humea cuando da una calada y deja que el hombre siga hablando.

– ¡Sanji es el fracaso del Germa! – declara Judge, fuerte y claro para que todos lo sepan y como si eso no fuera suficiente, enlista todas las cosas que considera malas sobre él – No puede usar su piel como escudo, todo lo que hace es cocinar y no tiene una pizca de orgullo real. Ha puesto su vida en riesgo para proteger a un debilucho, todo por sus inútiles sentimientos… ¡Tiene una mente débil! No es material para un soldado del Germa. ¡Es un bueno para nada!

Las palabras de Judge son dolorosas para Sanji, pero no de la misma manera que hubiera sido hace un par de días atrás. Este hombre no significa nada para Sanji que no sean malos recuerdos y un profundo rencor por todo lo que hizo pasar a su madre, no lo estima y ni siquiera lo considera su padre, ese título es para el dueño de un restaurant flotante en el East blue. Judge es para Sanji un imbécil con delirios de grandeza. Ese hombre no sabe nada sobre la grandeza de Luffy y eso hace la sangre de Sanji hervir de rabia cuando se atreve a hablar con un tono de superioridad mal fundada sobre el capitán del sombrero de paja. Ese hombre cuyo poder ha sido conseguido solo a través de mutaciones genéticas y ocupando a terceros para cumplir con sus objetivos se atreve a llamar debilucho a Luffy, un hombre que ha entrenado para hacerse más fuerte y que incluso sin su fruta del diablo sería un luchador temible.

Sanji tiene sangre real al haber nacido como parte del germa, pero Luffy es quien es un Rey; frente a él Sanji es solo un seguidor, uno de tantos que fueron conquistados por su convicción y de los pocos afortunados que son capaces de viajar junta a él y compartir su sueño. Luffy lo ha dejado vivir libremente y le dio una familia que lo aprecia, en donde su debilidad es una fortaleza y donde su comida es necesaria y recibida con cariño.

Es por eso que quiere responder tantas cosas a ese hombre cuya ambición lo llevo a su propia ruina, pero no alcanza a formar palabra porque la voz de cierta persona que debería estar descansando luego de pelear sin descanso durante horas lo interrumpe.

– ¡Nos vemos gracias por la ayuda! –

– ¿¡Cómo te atreves a responderme, sombrero de paja!? – grita Judge, perdiendo la compostura –

– Vaya sorpresa – dice Luffy, mientras Chopper revisa sus heridas y Sanji quien se encuentra junto a ellos observa a su capitán – ¿Por qué se puso a mencionar todas las cosas buenas que hay en ti?

Hay tantos significados para Sanji en esas palabras que para otros podrían parecen sencillas: _Yo no creo que seas un fracaso. Tus sentimientos son los que te diferencian de tu familia. Tu amabilidad no es algo malo. Tu mente es fuerte, soportaste cosas que hubieran quebrado a otros. Tus manos crean comida que nos mantiene fuertes. No necesitas ser un soldado del germa, solo necesitas ser tú._

Todas esas cosas que el mismo Sanji ve como fallas en sí mismo, Luffy las ve como una cualidad. Aunque no es tiempo para pensar, ni ponerse sentimental. Quizás si logran escapar con vida de la isla Sanji lo agradecerá a su manera, con un gran festín, digno de un rey.


	6. 06

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, es un pequeño drabble.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios en los capitulos anteriores.

* * *

 **Zoro: Él ya es el Rey.**

Zoro aún no sabe porque acepto a hacer las cosas la manera de Nami con un plan ridículo de infiltración y disfraces en vez de simplemente derribar una maldita pared, pelear con todos los idiotas que quisieran ponerse en su camino, decapitar al estúpido rey por creer que es tan simple como secuestrar al capitán de los sombreros de paja y no tener que afrontar las consecuencias, y finalmente liberar a Luffy de donde quiera que lo tengan encerrado. Aun cuando cree todo eso, Zoro acepto ponerse el ridículo uniforme de la guardia real e infiltrarse en el castillo como Nami creyó que era conveniente.

Los pasillos están decorados con lo que Zoro cree son finas pinturas colgadas en las paredes y vasijas de cerámica en costosas mesas de madera barnizada. El espadachín de los sombreros de paja no se molesta en revisar las numerosas puertas que hay en el pasillo porque no puede sentir la presencia de su capitán detrás de ninguna de ellas y sigue caminando en la dirección que si siente las fluctuaciones del haki de Luffy. A pesar de que Zoro es acusado de tener mal sentido de la orientación constantemente, nunca se ha perdido cuando se trata de su capitán.

Cuando abre las puertas dobles al final del pasillo llega a la habitación principal, hay una larga alfombra roja que llega hasta los pies del trono del rey y junto a este hay una jaula en la que Luffy se encuentra peleando contra las cadenas que sostienen sus manos, su chaqueta roja esta empapada de sangre y parece que solo empeora entre más se mueve, pero Luffy sigue manteniendo la cabeza en alto y ojos desafiantes mientras observa al tirano rey.

– Tu – dice el rey, cuyo nombre Zoro no se molestó en aprender – acércate, esa no son maneras de entrar al palacio.

Zoro camina lento hasta quedar frente al rey y puede sentir los ojos de Luffy inspeccionándolo con desconfianza, pero es evidente que luego de algunos segundos lo reconoció porque ha dejado de mover sus brazos para quitarse las cadenas.

– Deberías arrodillarte frente a tu rey – exige el hombre, este tirano sentado en un trono que cree ser un rey. Zoro asiente, camina hasta donde está la jaula y se arrodilla sobre su pierna derecha, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho mientras observa a Luffy. El capitán solo ríe ( _shishishi_ ) y el hombre en el trono hace sonidos de indignación.

– Con todo el debido respeto – dice Zoro, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo de manera peligrosa mientras desenvaina una de sus espadas– el cual es ninguno, creo que quedo claro que tú no eres mi rey.


	7. 07

**Advertencias:** Este es un de una idea que tuve al respecto del imperio que Arlong buscaba crear en el East blue, cuando lo lean lo entenderán. Este drabble posiblemente sea expandido a un one shot en el futuro.

* * *

 **7\. Nami: Él es algo que habías olvidado.**

Nami entierra sus uñas sobre el tatuaje que hay en su brazo izquierdo, es un habito que ha desarrollado durante sus años trabajando para Arlong y la ayuda a enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea el miedo que oprime su pecho. Aunque en esta ocasión parece no ser suficiente ya que el miedo con el que se ha acostumbrado a vivir cada día se mezcla con la sensación de culpa e impotencia de no poder salvar a las personas de este pueblo del mismo destino que tuvo su isla. Los gyojins han desembarcado en el puerto donde la gente del pueblo se ha reunido detrás de un hombre de baja estatura, con un sombrero de pesca a rayas y un bastón en su mano derecha que apoya contra el suelo. Arlong con tres de sus hombres de confianza lideran al grupo y Nami se mantiene de bajo perfil entre el resto de la tripulación.

– Mi nombre es Woop Slap, soy el alcalde de esta villa – dice el hombre, su mirada es severa y da un paso al frente para demostrar que no está asustado en tratar con criminales; al contrario de las personas detrás de él quienes parecen nerviosas al no haber visto nunca antes a un gyojin. – ¿Qué hace una banda pirata del Grand line aquí?

– Pareces ser valiente, humano patético – dice Arlong, extendiendo ambos brazos como señalando todo lo que hay que ver en la pequeña villa – Desde este momento esta villa está bajo mi control

Los integrantes de su tripulación vitorean, mientras un profundo miedo se ha instalado en el rostro de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo.

– Escuchen, en este día memorable podrán salvar sus vidas al pagar cierto precio. 100.000 berries por adulto y 50.000 berries por niño. Esos que no puedan pagar, morirán – sentencia Arlong, cerrando su puño para dar énfasis en lo que acaba de decir –

– Eso es imposible – dice el alcalde, dando dos golpes en el suelo con su bastón para detener los murmullos aterrados de la gente del pueblo y atraer la atención del capitán pirata sobre él – Somos un pueblo pequeño, vivimos de la pesca, agricultura y ganadería. Esa cantidad de dinero es imposible de obtener para nosotros.

Kuroobi se mueve rápidamente, abofeteando al alcalde en la cara y el impacto es tan fuerte que lo hace caer de espalda, varios metros más atrás de donde se encontraba. Los habitantes del pueblo que se encuentran más cerca revisan sus heridas y lo ayudan a ponerse de pie.

– Estas hablando con seres superiores, escoria humana – dice Kuroobi, volviendo a su lugar detrás de Arlong – La palabra de Arlong-san es absoluta.

El alcalde se pone de pie con ayuda de una joven a quien le pide le dé espacio antes apoyar su bastón en el piso y caminar hacia donde se encuentran los piratas; pasa el antebrazo de su brazo libre sobre su boca para limpiar la sangre que manchaba su rostro como si no fuera la gran cosa y extrañamente sus acciones tercas le recuerdan a Nami a Gen-san intentando detener a Arlong.

– Soy un viejo y sé tratar con piratas como ustedes, – dice Woop Slap, la mano con la que sostiene su bastón tiembla y por breves segundos Nami cree que es miedo, pero una vez puede ver la mueca que hay en su rostro sabe que es enojo lo que hace temblar al hombre de esa manera – pero no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero y eso es definitivo.

Arlong toma al alcalde por el cuello, un jadeo colectivo es compartido entre las personas del pueblo al ver a Woop Slap intentar sostener el brazo del gyojin para zafarse de su agarre que le corta la respiración, pero es solo una persona quien se atreve a hacer algo al respecto y rompe una pala en la cara del capitán pirata. Arlong deshace su agarre en el cuello del alcalde, quien se lleva ambas manos al cuello intentando calmar el dolor y observa con horror que es la joven dueña del bar quien intento salvarlo. Nami se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrir el jadeo que quería escapar de sus labios ante la escena, los hombros de Arlong están tensos y Nami no necesita ver su rostro para saber que está furioso de que los patéticos humanos intenten revelarse contra él.

El capitán de los piratas saca el revolver que lleva colgando en el cinturón y apunta a la joven de cabello verde en el pecho.

– Serás un perfecto ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando se desobedecen mis órdenes – dice Arlong, mientras algunos miembros de su tripulación alzan sus armas contra los aldeanos que atentaron intervenir para ayudar a la mujer y Nami da un paso al frente, un nudo en su garganta porque esas son las exactas palabras que el gyojin le dijo a Bellemere-san antes de dispararle, pero la joven navegante sabe también sus propias limitaciones y cierra sus ojos cuando siente el sonido del seguro del revolver siendo removido, dando una silenciosa plegaria a un dios en el que no cree por la seguridad de otra valiente mujer que no duda en lo que debe hacerse aunque le cueste la vida.

Nami se sobresalta al oír el sonido del disparo y abre sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, pero no es una sangrienta y cruda escena la que la recibe. Hay un chico de cabello negro y estatura media frente a Arlong, la bala que intercepto con su cuerpo reboto en él e hirió en el hombro al capitán pirata. Los gyojin parecen irritados al haber sido su líder herido y hay un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa entre los aldeanos.

– ¿Estas bien, Makino? – pregunta el chico, extendiendo su mano a la mujer de cabello verde. Los ojos del chico son amables y cálidos mientras observa a la dueña del bar que se pone de pie con su ayuda, pero cambian completamente cuando vuelve a mirar a Arlong sobre su hombro, son los ojos de alguien que no conoce la piedad y que no descansara hasta cumplir su cometido.

– Mocoso, ¿quién crees que eres para interferir en mi ejecución? – Pregunta Arlong, el revolver que sostenía en su mano se cae a pedazos debido a su fuerte agarre –

– ¿Yo? – Pregunta el chico, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo índice –Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, voy a ser el rey de los piratas –

Nami lo observa con una mezcla de asombro y horror por una cantidad de razones distintas. El alcalde parece querer acercarse a negociar nuevamente, pero la joven navegante sabe que eso ya no es posible y que en realidad no lo fue desde un principio. Luffy parece saberlo también ya que su brazo se estira para tocar el pecho del alcalde y negar con la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo en contra de nosotros, basura humana? – Pregunta Arlong, mientras la tripulación ríe y los aldeanos parecen divididos entre pelear o acatar las reglas para sobrevivir – Los gyojin somos una raza superior, los humanos deberán aprender bajo nuestro dominio como nuestros esclavos o morir como la basura que son ¿entiendes lo insignificante que es tu existencia para nosotros, mocoso?

– ¿¡Y eso qué!? – Grita Luffy, tronando sus dedos y poniendo ambos puños frente a su cuerpo, listo para la pelea y Arlong parece impresionado que aun pueda seguir actuando de manera tan arrogante para ser simple escoria humana– ¡No me importa que tan grandiosos sean los gyojin y que tan débiles son los humanos, pero solo hay una cosa que me importa y es que heriste a gente importante para mí y por eso voy a patearte el culo!

Nami jadea asombrada mientras observa al joven que no puede tener más de 15 años viéndose tan grande, con el mentón en alto y la espalda recta, con ojos que no tienen ni una onza de miedo por el monstruo frente a él y por primera vez en los ocho largos años que Nami ha trabajado para el asesino de su madre recuerda cual es el significado de la libertad. Es algo tan sencillo que le fue arrebatado junto con su madre, por la amenaza que cuelga sobre las cabezas de las personas que quiere y es aquello que contrae todos los días su pecho en temor.

Ser libre significa no tener miedo.

* * *

Me force a mi misma a terminar esta idea para hoy ya que es el cumpleaños del futuro rey pirata, además de que su cumpleaños es el motivo central por el que empece a crear estas historias individuales centradas en los sentimientos y pensamientos que distintos personajes tienen por él.


End file.
